


Leave & Never Come Back

by 3vlee



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3vlee/pseuds/3vlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Mocking Jay. Peeta makes Katniss swear as a Victor to never come back. Katniss must start all over again. Will she find love in an old friend. Rate M for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promises, Promises

District -12 Mellark house

Katniss just got done taking the test. It was positive. Peeta has been wanting children for so long . She left the result with a Teddy Bear for Peeta to find. She's no longer the Mocking Jay, She's now just Mrs. Katniss Everdeen Mellark. She couldn't wait until Peeta got home.  
Peeta came home but it wasn't the same Peeta. It was the darker Peeta from the Venom & the target was Katniss. Peeta's attacks were usually short & would feel guilty afterwards but this one was different. Maybe it was because of the baby that, Katniss couldn't take it anymore; 

"Peeta stop, please stop" 

Katniss begged him as he threw her around from wall to wall while hitting & kicking her around until he made her promise as a Victor to get out & never come back. Peeta looked at her coldly;

"Damn it you fucking worthless mutt, Leave & Don't come back. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, EVER. You better promise me as a Victor that you never are to come back here ever again."   
So to save their unborn child she did.

She went over to Haymitch's who took one look at her bloody lip, Black Eye, bruises & took her to the clinic when all was revealed. Haymitch asked; 

"How far a long Katniss?" 

"About 8 weeks, Haymitch I can't have him around me anymore. He made me swore as a Victor that I will never come back. I need to hide. I'll miss 12 but I have to leave to save our baby. I can't risk it again. She cries."

"Ok Sweetheart, okay. I'll get you out of here. You'll never see him again. Haymitch goes what was once their house gets most of her favorite belongings including the memory book but leaves the bear & test to teach him a lesson about Victor's Promise.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
Calls President Paylor to get the restrictions removed from Katniss but has one put on Peeta that he is band from district Two & the Training Center suites floor two, twelve & thirteen."

"I'll do one better I can issues a divorce decree with a restraining order stating he can NEVER see her again any time, any where on pain of slow death. Jesus H. Christ Haymitch we're getting her out tonight, I'm sending Cato to get all of her belongings packed & out of there."

"Yes but I need you to hurry this is the first place he'll look for her once this episode is over."

"Cato is on his way with the papers. Peeta will sign them before Cato leaves. Hide Katniss in the woods. Cato will find her."

"I know the place that Peeta won't find her. Tell Cato..."

"Very well. it's done." 

Haymitch hangs up, looks at her; "We got to pack & you got to hide Sweetheart. There's a place in the woods where Peeta can't get to you. Cato is being sent in with the papers he will get you to the hover craft first then after you sign the papers he will get the rest of your stuff out of there. Is there anything you want to leave behind besides Peeta?" 

Katniss replies:   
" Only this." 

As she removes the locket from the 75th games that has his picture & they're Wedding picture on the other side & her wedding ring set for Haymitch to give back to Peeta. After packing a duffel bag & back pack with some food & water they take off for the woods making sure Peeta's not following them. They stop at an old tree to get her father's bows & quivers of arrows. Haymitch has her safely treed and brings up the bags telling her to wait for Cato.

"Well this is it Sweet Heart. I'll be seeing you. Remember look for Cato not me. I'm interference for the next 3 days."  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
Cato Stone who was the Victor of the 73rd Hunger Games was in Paylor's office when Haymitch called with the request that they extract Katniss. The paper were already filled out as a precaution in case Peeta's attacks became too violent. All they needed was the dates, signatures & Seals to be set which Paylor did while talking to Haymitch. As Paylor hands him the papers Cato asks;

"Anything I need to know?"

Paylor replied;   
" She about 8 weeks a long, beaten up, treed to be safe & waiting for you. I owe her for the war & the nation owes her for exposing Coin. I need you there yesterday if not sooner. There will be a medic with you in case she gets worse from injuries. Cato get her out of there." 

"On it."   
With that he left. Yet nothing prepared him for what he was about to find.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
Mean while Peeta is calling for Katniss all over the village:

Peeta goes to Haymitch's "Alright where is she?"

"Gone. You are ordered by President Paylor to await for her messenger at your house now. I'm to stay with you."

"Haymitch you don't understand, Katniss maybe pregnant I found this (as he holds up the Bear & test). I've got to find her." 

Haymitch just shakes his head.

"Peeta YOU beat her up then, you made her promise as a VICTOR to & I quote Katniss "TO GET OUT & NEVER COME BACK. You made her promise NEVER to see you again, as a VICTOR. It doesn't matter in what condition YOU were in when YOU MADE her promise as a VICTOR. She is a VICTOR she has to keep her word. It's our code. Now YOU & I are going to your house packing up HER stuff & when her messenger gets here YOU WILL sign the DAMN papers."

"Am I going to be allowed to see my child when it's born?"

"Wouldn't count on it Peeta. Oh and Katniss now as a separate account that her winnings will be going to for now on. Paylor took care of it. I knew that the two of you said no because its' blood money. Well now she's on her own, she's going to need it since she saved your ass at twice during the games & three times during the rebellion so you wouldn't be executed as a traitor, she's earned it. So get off your ass since we've arrived & start packing."  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
Mean while in a open field near an edge of the forest:

Cato informing the medics be prepared for the worse as he landed. "You are looking for a 18 to 19 year old battered woman that is treed high up. She is also 8 weeks along, scared, bloody & bruised. She also can shoot." Prior to leaving Haymitch before Peeta came to his house told him what area from where he landed to look for her. Haymitch also texted that Peeta came to him & they're packing her stuff up. "Well that's one less thing I have to do he mutters."


	2. Rescue & Mend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Victor's Promise  
> Leave & Don't Come Back
> 
> Chapter 2  
> Rescue & Mend
> 
> Katniss is rescued & goes into hiding to mend.

In the field near D-12:

Cato & the medics find the tree & Katniss. She's about 25 feet up. As they approach the tree Cato calls out to Katniss. She wave to let him know she sees him. As they climb the tree what Cato sees wrenches in his gut. Gone was the fire & light in those gray eyes for they were replace with a vacant look. Her eyes swollen with one being blacken with her lip split open had a couple of stitches from their local clinic. 

"Katniss will you be able to get down on your own?" 

Katniss nodded yes. She dropped the back pack, duffel quivers & bows onto the ground for Cato to put on the plane. Just in case the medic stood by until she landed on her own two feet but then has Cato was coming back for her, she got light headed & before she hit the ground the medic caught got her in & put her on a stretcher got her into the Hover Craft. Cato felt like an heel when he had to tell her; 

"Katniss, you have to sign these so I can take them on to Peeta." 

Katniss didn't even brother to read them as she signed. She knew what they were. She knew that she had to start over again just this time alone. Her maiden name will be restored & Peeta on pain of death can never see her again. She got that much out of it. Cato looks over to the medic in the hovercraft;

"I'm going to get the signatures & the rest of her stuff from the house so he can take it a shove it up his butt. Then we can kick this pit & get her to heal."

As he leaves he closes up the plane so to protect the cargo within. He walks into the Victor's Village with his fist clenched & pounds on a door.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Mellark house Victor's Village D-12:

Peeta hears the knocking of the door. Opens it to find Cato Stone with his fist clenched, Haymitch tells him to come on in. In boxes, trunks & bags were all of Katniss's belongings, Cato wouldn't say a word as he handed the papers over to Mellark to sign. When Mellark stated that Katniss is pregnant & they can't keep him from his child no matter what was when Cato spoke;

"From what I saw what you did to Katniss (stops even his breathing), if you go anywhere near mother or, child ever again you will deal with me personally. As far as I am concerned you don't have a kid so sign the motherfucking papers & let me get out of here." 

As Peeta signs the papers, all five copies with Haymitch & Cato has witnesses. Cato receives a call hangs up then looked to Haymitch (but loud enough for Peeta to hear) & told him the damage from the injuries is worse than they thought. Katniss maybe losing the baby from Peeta's beating. So has Haymitch gets the rest of her stuff to his place he tells Cato;

 

"I'll send it on to Paylor. She'll know what to do." 

Cato did just that with the exception of a trunk of Cinna's clothes & suitcases. Those he was taking with him to the Hover craft after he informed Peeta that he was restricted to district 12 until he receives the finalized copy of the papers. Only after 2 hours after Cato left did Haymitch release Peeta from the house restrictions.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hover Craft field District 12.

Cato returns with the trunk, suit cases put them in the cargo hold. Keeps the papers with him to return them to Paylor to finalize them. He checks with the medics to be told that mother & child are hanging in there however the sooner that they can make it a hospital the better. They need a fast smooth ride. Cato fires up the engines and gets lift off with his friend & co-pilot Phoenix they make a bee line to the hospital in District 4. Has Phoenix take over so he can check on Katniss. Has he goes to the medical departments he hears a blood curling scream rushes in to find her white knuckling the guard rails from the pain. Medic informed him that she has a dislocated left shoulder, three cracked ribs & a broken left wrist from where Peeta threw her in the walls before kicking & hitting her. They can't give anything for the pain because of the baby. So Cato goes over there holds her hand. 

"Katniss you & the baby are okay. You're going to be okay so is the baby. Just hold on for a little while longer." 

Calls the hospital in 4 stating medical emergency for a pregnant woman, abuse possible unknown internal injuries, gives known injuries. Protection level 3 omega authorized by Paylor. ETA 30 minutes need emergency medical on roof upon arrival. 

"See Catnip it'll be alright, easy breathe easy."   
That the last thing Katniss hears before everything goes dark. Cato lays her hand back down returns to the cockpit takes over & punches it.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Back in D-12  
Peeta goes around & realizes what he's lost. He looks lost so he calls his Doctor tells him what happened that Katniss is gone because of the venom. That he lost everything because of the capitol & hangs up. Doctor calls Haymitch thinks Peeta is on his last thread. Haymitch told the Doc what happened & that Katniss had to divorce him to save their child. Haymitch who with some peace keepers find Peeta in the bathroom out cold holding onto the bear Katniss left behind. Barely breathing then they saw what he shot into himself. Venom full strength. They got him into his room, tied him down & wait for Doc to get here. Haymitch told the Peace Keepers; 

"It's going to get really ugly here tonight boys."  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
District 4 hospital roof:

Cato got them there in under 25 minutes, medical staff along with Paylor & her mother Camille were waiting for them. She had to see this herself and was shocked to see the fighter of the nation look so broken & fragile. Cato was running with the medic as they took over Katniss's hand tighten onto his.

"Katniss it's okay were at the hospital now, you're safe. He'll never come near you again. You got to let go so they can save the baby." 

Only then did it slacken. Then he told the medics to go now. Cato informed him of the initial findings on Katniss did Mrs. Everdeen lose it. Cato looked at her; 

"Mam' Peeta will never harm Katniss or, your grandchild again." 

Cato handed the papers over to Paylor with the signatures on them. Paylor gets a call from Haymitch informing him about the Venom & Peeta. Paylor tells Cato what happened. 

"Madam President after the damage on Katniss & their unborn child, I'm surprised that they're alive. Peeta is a danger to himself & to others, please confine him either to a mental hospital or house arrest until further notice. Either way you have to do something."

Paylor agrees calls Peeta's doctor who agrees that the divorce was the best move for Katniss but not so for Peeta. Doctor recommends Peeta moved to mental facility at D-4 which is not at the same facility as where Katniss is. Which reluctantly Paylor agrees to but Cato recommends that some amount of protection is given to Katniss while she heals then as soon as possible she's moved to the hospital in D-2 away from Peeta. Which the President whole heartily agrees upon. Cato excuses himself to get it arranged for Katniss. President Paylor expresses her deepest condolences for Katniss's plight to her mother. However the President also assured her that she will do everything to make sure Katniss will be safe as well.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Later that evening:  
Peeta was put under sedation & taken to a mental facility in D-4 for treatment. He wakes up in a small white room on a bed strapped down. He strains against the bonds that tie down his hands & legs. The doctor comes in & he is told that due to the fact that what has happened that he is there for 5 days observation by law. He is also informed of his divorce from his wife.

Hospital Recovery room maternity District 4:

After 9 days of darkness Katniss Everdeen eyes open to see her mother, Camille & two familiar faces smile at her. Cato Stone, Haymitch Aberthany & Camille Everdeen are all relieved to see those gray eyes open on their own. 

"Mom?"

Katniss looks over to a chair where her mother is sleeping, another where Haymitch looks right at her jumps up to another pair of ice blue that are looking right into her. Katniss asked

"Cato how long?" 

"9 days. You were out for nine days. Katniss you had some serious injuries. Broken wrist, dislocated shoulder, split lip, massive bruises, in your upper torso & three crack ribs massive internal bruising but no internal bleeding. If it wasn't for the fact that you used your legs to protect the lower abdomen you've lost the baby."

"The baby?" Katniss looked over to the monitor where it showed a steady beat.

"Welcome back Sweetheart. Once the doc clears you hot shot taking you to D-2's hospital to finish recovery."

"Why District two? Haymitch?"   
As her mother put her hand on her head to make sure she's okay.  
It was Cato who told her. 

"Because Peeta is in the mental facility nearby on lock down from injecting venom into himself. Katniss you don't have to worry. We will keep you & the baby safe from him. You are free of him. You will never have see him again. " 

They notice that Katniss was starting to tire out. 

"Rest for now Sweetheart. We got you." 

By then Katniss eyes had closed in slumber. By then the Doctor had already came by to check on her & cleared her for the flight out tomorrow. After he left Cato promised Mrs. Everdeen that Katniss will be protected & safe from Peeta. Haymitch pulled Cato aside to find why this need to protect her. Cato answered: 

"Years ago they won the 74th games & were tortured by the "star-cross lovers" thing. A relationship that was forced upon her, a girl of 16. Then to save all the Victors including Peeta for a second time, she became the Mocking Jay. Exposed Coin when it was found that she was responsible for the mass destruction in district 8 & the death of the medics at the President's manor which included her sister Prim. She even took a bullet for me in 2 to try to stop the war & prevent more blood shed. This girl has more courage in the tip of her little finger than most men do in their entire bodies & what I saw 9 days ago was somebody who was broken, hollowed. She has given so much yet she received so little, I figured she's earned the right to live her own life, any way she chooses on her own terms. We owe her that much. She needs to see that there's more in life to offer her than Peeta Mellark. She deserves to be happy."

Haymitch thought about that just has he was going to pop his head out he saw Peeta at the counter inquiring about Katniss. Quickly popped his head back in locked the door then called the Nurse's station. 

"Nurses station" 

Haymitch goes this is Banks in room 221 just yes or, no nurse is that Peeta Mellark at the counter.   
"Yes", she answered. 

Haymitch had gotten the final copy of the finalized decree for Katniss. 

"yes or no" is he asking about his wife Katniss? 

Again the nurse answered "yes". 

"Yes or, no does he know?" 

Nurse answers "No". Thank you I'll be right there. "

Cato call Paylor here's Katniss's copy of the final divorce decree. Doc let him out on an escorted field trip, I'm sorry Camille we have to move them tonight. Camille when I leave you leave right behind me act like you're doing rounds. We're running interference. Cato get her ready now. I'm sending the Doc to you." 

Looks at Camille Everdeen "ready on 3." Then mouths 3, 2, 1 both go.

Cato calls Paylor, then gets Katniss clothing, sweats, socks, t-shirt, Sweat hoodie. Wakes her up. "Katniss. Katniss we have to go as he unhooks the monitor from her stomach. It's not safe for you or, the baby here anymore." Katniss's eyes open up takes the clothes from him to change. Sweat pants & under wear easy. The tops prove to be more difficult because her arm didn't have the flexibility back fully yet. Cato helped with socks. By then the doctor had came in with a set of instructions helps them sneak out to the roof where Phoenix is waiting in an medic-e vac helicopter.

As the Helicopter takes off with the three, Haymitch serves Peeta with his copy of the final decree which includes a permanent restraining order for Katniss & full custody of their unborn child to Katniss Everdeen. Peeta laughs; 

"State I was under duress when I was forced to sign those papers, they're no good. I have the doctors testimony."

"Yes you might have the Doctors testimony, but I have the President of Panem, her treating doctor who will attest to what you did, the medic who first treated what you did for her and these gentlemen here, Katniss's Divorce attorneys who will rake you through the coals. Now either take the divorce like a man & go back to 12 live your life or, I unleash the attorneys. Peeta go back to 12. Katniss is no longer in your life. You wanted that way, you made her promise as a Victor that you'll never see her after you got her knocked up. You don't want her anymore. Otherwise she wouldn't be in the hospital. Keep it that way."

As Katniss is put into the stretcher; 

"Cato where am I going to go? I can't return to 12 ever. I can't live in the Capitol forever. I'm still not e..."

"I know of one that he will never go to. It's safe & you can heal, mend then go from there. For right now lay back, relax take care of you & your baby. Leave the rest to us. Shh, relax."

Then Haymitch calls; 

"He's going back to 12. Big-D is final. Let her know I'll visit when I can." 

Cato replied: "I will but she won't be at the hospital in 2. Taking her to a safer place."

Haymitch: "Are you sure?" Cato: " More than anything in the world."


	3. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss starts over again in a new District.  
> A Victor's Promise  
> Leave & Don't Come Back
> 
> Chapter 3  
> New Beginnings

Cabin woods D-2 3 1/2 months later

Katniss POV:

In a cabin in the woods of District Two, a newly single expectant mother recovers & morns. I mourns for the Boy with the Bread, I mourns that her marriage is over before I am even 20. What should have been one of the happiest days in a married couples life, almost killed her. Now I am divorced, can never return to her house (I had one in Victory Village as a Victor in my own right), pregnant & alone. I start returning back to the world of the living with the little things, getting my strength back, target shooting with my bow & finally small hunting. Cato being there every step of the way to push me forward. We have developed a relationship of sorts. Now that according to the Doctor's I am fully healed. I know people will expect me to move on my own but I want to stay. I think I'm falling for Cato. It also scares me what if he doesn't feel that way for me? There are times he's very hard to read. Maybe I say something to him or, do I wait? So I call an old friend.

"Hello"

"Hey there Haymitch"

"I want to tell you something. Peeta's is getting remarried & he's planning on suing you for custody of the baby. Peeta's argument being that he can give a more stable environment where you are basically homeless. I called in the lawyers & they've already filed the motions. So what's up?

"I think I'm falling for Cato but I don't know how to talk to him about it. May Day."

"Easy talk to him. Just come out and say it. Later kiddo."

"Later" Just then Cato had walked into the room. I don't know how much he over heard. I'm starting to get a little nervous.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
CATO'S POV:

Did I just heard right? Katniss Everdeen has feelings for me? HOT DAMN. Great I know why she doesn't want to talk about it, because Peeta's is suing for custody again. It's not that Katniss, I thought to myself. I've been waiting for you.

"Hey there. How are doing today?"

" A bundle of nerves on a lot of things."

"Such as?"

"Well I have a little dilemma so, I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm starting to have feelings for you (boy this is coming out as graceful as a bull elephant going through a china shop at full speed)but when I called Haymitch for advice, he told me about Peeta suing for custody again & I didn't want you to think that was the reason I was talking to you about it, as in how I feel about you.

"Hey (as he lifts her chin up) Katniss"

"Yes Ca.." This is when he kissed me. It wasn't a short kiss, it was the kind for anybody you didn't want it to end. It was the kind of kiss that made Katniss burn & she like it. When that kiss ended both of them groaning, Cato said "As do I for you."

"Also you have a house in Victor's Village in District-2, so you're not homeless. The paperwork was transferred 3 months ago while you were recovering here. The lawyers were prepared for this after his stunt at the maternity ward. In fact here are your keys & all you need to do is pick out a room for the nursery. We can even go there tonight or, tomorrow if you like. I have had these feeling for you for years. Even before you took a bullet for me in Two during the rebellion but you were Peeta's & determined to save him, even from Coin. Katniss we've seen each other at our best & our worst. I would love to be a part of your life with all that it entails. The good, The bad & even The ugly. All you have to do is say yes."

"Cato, yes. And I want to see our house tonight."

"Our house?"

"Yes, we have to pick out a nursery & it's time to join the living again. I rather we did it together."   
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
So that night the pair went to Victor's Village looked at the house and as they were in in the Master suite there was a set of room right across from theirs. When they opened it & went in, Katniss saw a nursery. A woodland themed Nursery with Butterflies, Mocking Jays, Deer & meadows. 

"Cato, we found it." 

They also set up the interview with Caesar Flickerman for three days from now.


	4. The Big D Panem Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave & Don't come back
> 
> chapter4
> 
> The Big D Panem Style

District 2 Victors Village

In a scheduled live interview three days later, Caesar & Katniss get down to business.

So Katniss recovering from a bad marriage & motherhood. Is there anything you can't take on with style & grace?

Caesar truthfully I'm just taking everything in stride. True I had a bad abusive marriage with Peeta. True I am battling for the welfare of my unborn child but more so I am honoring an old time code.

What code is that Katniss?

The code of the Victors. When a Victor makes a promise or, gives their word as a 'Victor' that Victor has to follow it through to the best of their abilities or, die trying. In my case Peeta made me as a Victor to leave & never come back during & after a vicious attack.

I see, even though he was under Venom medication you would still have to honor that promise?

Which is why I can't go to District 12 again. Even after all I did to keep him alive during the both Hunger Games plus rebellion that followed from being executed as a traitor he felt that I am the bane of his existence. Here Caesar does a loving husband do this to his wife. Katniss shows a list of the past year of injuries from his attacks. The last attack my injuries were so great I had to be medic-e vac to a hospital in 4 to keep my baby alive.

Well what about Peeta's charges that you are an unfit homeless mother?

Well Caesar, you are in my home. Therefore, I am not homeless. It took time to transfer residence from one Victor's Village to another & I was recuperating during that process. To answer the rest of it, would you like to see the nursery?

Sure.

We then get up to go upstairs to a room across from the Master suite to & open the door. Inside is a woodland mural with Butterflies, Deer, Mocking Jays & a meadow with Primroses in it. A beautiful dark oak crib sits on the opposite side near a changing table and dresser. Caddy corner to the crib a glide rocking chair sits awaiting use of mother and child. Then she shows Caesar the closet full of baby clothes & other items for the little one.

We're still getting the rest of the little items for baby & it just didn't feel right while recovering from the last set of injuries to be here until the baby's room was at lease in place. Well for me it wasn't & I still had to recover or, in this case we (putting my hand on my baby bump) did.

You mentioned "we're". Are you saying you've moved on too?

Why yes I am Caesar. Peeta's getting remarried why shouldn't I move on. In fact Peeta as I was informed had proposed to his current fiancée while I still was in the hospital just after I had waken up from a coma.

Can we meet this man?

Caesar you already have. He's still downstairs for his part of the interview.

You mean Cato? You & Cato of the 73rd Hunger Games are an item?

Now prior to scheduling the interview with Caesar, I brought this up with Cato. I wanted people to know that we were together. In fact Haymitch, Paylor, Brutus, Delly & Gale said in unison about freaking time.

Yes we are. We're taking it slow & since Peeta can't seem to honor the decree nor the restraining order set in said decree which, was witnessed by two Victors & finalized by the sitting President it, maybe a long while before we can fully be over this. He is already moving on & getting remarried. 

As we walk down the stairs to where Cato is, waiting for his part of the interview.

Why do you think Peeta wants custody now Katniss?

Caesar, Peeta wants me miserable pure and simple, period. Caesar Peeta was given the final decree by Haymitch witnessed by my attorneys & accepted them. He even stated that he accepted the decree. The marriage & custody has been over for three months now. He was already seeing somebody else yet he's doing everything he can to make sure to add undue stress, possibly cause more harm to my baby. All because he doesn't want ME to move on. Peeta wants me to be miserable & alone. I for one will not put up with it any longer. I am fighting for my child Caesar & I will win. 

Well let the Everdeen/Mellark wars begin. Cato how did you land this beauty?

The first time or, in more recent events?

The first time?

Years ago in the middle of the rebellion. We were in route to rescue Peeta & the other Victors from Snow's clutches. We had learned that Snow was set to execute them in a few days. In short she takes a bullet for me.

But what happened?

Peeta happened & I was determined to save him from execution at the time.

What brought you to together now?  
Cato then looks at Katniss whispers in her ear: I'm going to tell them about the that day. Katniss nods approval. Cato looks back at Caesar & replies: 

Caesar it was the worse day of her life. As he relates everything including how Peeta violated the court order while she was in the hospital recovering from multiple injuries. How their feelings developed over time. My concern is that Katniss & her child is away from Peeta.  
So what's next?

Since these false claims have come up, we go to court. Since Peeta has agreed in front of witnesses mind you, of the divorce decree twice, all that it entails we shouldn't have a problem. I will back any decision that Katniss wants in this.

I want my baby here with me, it's only mother. I am fighting for my baby. I know I am the better parent. I raised my sister Prim from the time I was 11 before she was 7 years old when our Dad died. I even took her place in the Hunger games to spare her. I'm in it to win it.

It's? You haven't found out the gender?

No I want it to be a surprise but I have picked out the names.

Really & what are they?

Girl-Phoenix Rue/Boy-Phoenix James.

Well there you have it folks. Thanks for tuning in.

Katniss thanked Caesar for coming but he asked "Why now?" 

So she answered "Caesar I am fighting for my baby. I know I am the better parent. Peeta thinks I would give up & just hand my child over to him. Peeta thought wrong. You of all people should know that when I'm pissed I don't miss.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
When the interview was broadcasts for all of Panem to see Peeta went ballistic. He went over to Haymitch pounded on his door. Haymitch answered Peeta proceeded to beat on him.  
Haymitch fights back "Just because you think she was going to do what you say doesn't mean she's going to do it. You ass."

You call that Bitch of an ex-wife of mine & let her know. If it's a war she wants, it's fucking on & I will make sure she never see her child when I take it away from her in the delivery room after I win custody.

That night Peeta goes into a rage. The next day, he finds his ring on the table with a note "Wedding is off. Stay out of my life. I'm not Katniss."

Peeta then goes to the train station to find that she traveled to district four on the train he finds that she switched out her ticket with somebody to go to district two instead. He can't go there but he is. He's going to confront both exes.


	5. Court Case the battle of Ever lark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next Chapter
> 
> A Victor's Promise
> 
> Leave & Don't Come Back
> 
> Chapter 5
> 
> Court Case the battle of Ever lark

Panem Court House-Capitol

Finally after weeks of public mud slinging by Peeta countered by Katniss's Lawyers the case will finally be heard to decide:  
1) Should the original Divorce Decree stand  
2) Who should receive custody of "baby Mellark" if the original decree is null & void.  
3) If Peeta making Katniss swear under the 'Victor's' promise while under a Venom rage is valid.

On a sunny day two people walk hand in hand into the court house. Accompanying the couple is her mother, Camille, Mentor of District 12 Haymitch Aberthany, the current President Paylor, a young woman& a small fleet of four divorce lawyers. Reporters converge on the pair & bombard them with questions as the rest of the party with the exception of the Lawyers go inside.

Reporter1: Big day for you Ms. Everdeen?

Yes this was suppose to be over months ago. I'm just happy that it's finally going to the court.

Reporter2: Cato how's being with Katniss been like?

Heaven sounds cheesy but it's true. I am the luckiest man alive.

Reporter 1: Katniss what about Peeta's claims that you were never a good wife & ran around all the time on him with several different men?

That was a false claim like many of the false claims that Mr. Mellark has made these many past weeks against my client, in an effort to illegally gain custody. Many of these will be address in court today. Let my client have her day in court then you will see not only what my client went through at the hands of Mr. Mellark but why she is the better parent for her child.-Thank you

Reporter 3: Katniss what about Peeta's claim that you are homeless & moved in with your boyfriend to have a home for your child?

If you check the records the Housing Department assigned her to her current house in her name solely. This anybody can find in District 2's public records. Ms. Everdeen was never 'homeless' at any time during what she went through. Now please let us enter the court house.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
Court room2-Capitol-surprise witness

Due to the current conditions of the restraining order & the Victor's code Peeta & Katniss can not be in the same room. Therefore a compromise was made when Peeta was being questioned Katniss was in another room & vice versa. This way to avoid more undue stress would be on the expectant mother who is a Victor in her own right. The Judge comes into the room all rise except for Peeta who is in another room waiting.

"Please be seated. I understand that this was finalized over three months ago by President Paylor herself? Is President Paylor present?  
Yes your honor I am.

Madam President can you explain why these papers were done?

Be glad to. (after being sworn in to testify) While Mr. Mellark was under going his treatment for being high jacked by President Snow he had divorce papers drawn in case if he became too violent with his wife Ms. Everdeen. Per Mr. Mellark's request as a Victor in his own right he stated "If my attacks become too much for Katniss to take. I was to allow Katniss to divorce him. Mr. Mellark filled out these papers himself leaving the signatures and dates blank stating once the signatures were on the papers or, any sitting President was to affix the seal immediately. I have the video with me if you like to it see your Honor.  
Which both a 7 month pregnant Katniss & Cato looked at each other then at Paylor in amazement.  
At this time Peeta's lawyers request to see and have the video authenticated prior to going on. They also request that since Katniss is basically unmarried that custody should go to that father of the child because of her loose life style with her live-in boyfriend is morally harmful to the child.

Katniss's attorneys countered stating that Mr. Mellark's arrest for entering District 2 where he is currently banned because of the harm he did to his ex-wife in the last attack shows a disregard to the court & as for loose life style he had purposed to another woman while these papers were getting the seals on them. This shows that he was the one with affairs not Ms. Everdeen. Furthermore Mr. Mellark went after his current fiancée who had to leave when he had one of his rages to hide in district 2. She is here to testify on Ms. Everdeen's behalf.

The Judge listened to both motions & rules as such I will look at the video dvd. Upon proof of authentication of the video I will make my ruling. As for custody I will also decide based upon reports from the CPS, Ms. Everdeen's Doctors, Police and the witnesses statement. We will reconvenes tomorrow 10 am sharp. Until then I advise that Mr. Mellark be put in the training facility and can only be on the 1st floor while there until tomorrow under guard. Ms. Everdeen it is to my understanding that you are staying in d-2 suite at the training center?

Not if Peeta is staying in the same building your Honor. However I do have a backup plan.  
Katniss's Attorney let's the judge know that his client is staying at Mr. Adam's apartment which is closer to the hospital than the training center this way no contact will be made.

Okay then we will be here at 10 tomorrow until then Mr., Mellark is not allowed any contact with Ms. Everdeen. Bailiff: 

"All rise."as everyone rise as the Judge leaves.

As the group look at the President, she went on to say: I found it in Coin's Office yesterday. It's timed stamped & everything. Do not worry. Katniss's Lawyers are a little nervous.  
Katniss: Has he gone yet? I'm really tired. Haymitch goes up to Peeta's lawyers & tell them to get his client out of here, now. In about 5 minutes the group looks at the TV screen to find Peeta doing some more mud slinging on Katniss so with Peeta in the front of the court house the group minus 2 goes to the back exit to avoid the reporters.

Haymitch is trying to keep up with the 5'2" 110 (soaking wet) pounds of Camille Everdeen who went out by the front & smacked Peeta in the face. She then stated the following: 

"If any father had any love for his daughters, he would make sure to keep this excuse of a dirt bag away from their daughters." 

Then walked off while an astonished Haymitch looked on in awe.  
When a reporter came up to her he got an exclusive from Camille Everdeen who told her how her daughter Katniss saved that loser from execution at least 4 times during the rebellion. How Katniss saved his worthless hide 3 times in both the 74th & 75th games. When the reporter stated what would be her next step if Peeta keeps pushing Katniss in her condition, Camille just smiled & said: "I think I am going to ask a lawyer about the Mother-in-law clause for what he did to Katniss. Haymitch was stunned then thought "way to go Camille."

Later when Camille's interview aired both Cato & Katniss asked Camille what was the Mother-in-law Clause. So Camille Everdeen told them:

"The Mother-in-law Clause:The clause was designed to make sure that in any marriage, the wife was not a victim of abuse nor neglect by her spouse. Should the bride or, wife die or suffer serious injury at the hands of her spouse through no fault of her own, Her mother can go into court on her daughter's behalf & demand justice for her daughter in any way shape or, form the Mother-in-law desires.  
While there have been many & I do mean many attempts to invoke this clause, from what I know it's never been mentioned let alone used until I mentioned it today to that reporter. And I hope to God that Peeta is somewhere in a corner shitting bricks over the thought of it."

Katniss you are a voice that life goes on after abuse & bad relationships. That women are not property to be arranged or, married off to abusive men. It took me nearly losing you & my grandchild, to realize I still have my baby here. That whether she'll admit or, not still needed her mother. YOU Katniss can do so much good from this. You can be a voice for those who have been silenced for nearly a century. The Mocking Jay is still here dear & still has a songs to sing. Broken wings mend my dear but they do mend. I will not ever & I do mean ever fail you (as she puts her hand on Katniss's stomach she feels a kick) or, my grandchild again."  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
Mean while at the training center:  
Peeta sits on the couch with his lawyers in his assigned quarters seething mad when all of a sudden he goes into seizures. The lawyers call the guards who get him to the medical center. At the medical center it is found in rays that he has an inoperable brain tumor the size of a large peach pit attached near the base of the brain.  
If Peeta's current doctor would have ran the basic test instead of using the venom treatment Peeta could've made a fully recovery and have lead a full life. Has it stands Peeta Mellark has less than six months to live. The doctor at the facility states to the lawyer "we can make him as comfortable as possible, even drain some of the fluid that is inside the tumor. However, we can't remove the tumor. It's the size of a large peach pit & it's only going to get bigger as it spread out.  
The medical center is calling for a full investigation of the doctor assigned to Peeta while under his care. Peeta is given the news. At Peeta's request Haymitch is called in has Peeta's mentor to let him know his condition. The lawyer calls Haymitch who informs Camille, Cato & Katniss of what happened to Peeta. It's already on the Capitol news wire.

"Katniss did Peeta ever change doctors?"

"Peeta wouldn't listen to me. He said he never felt better that I don't know what I'm talking about."

"He should've listen to you. I'm going to see him. We'll talk when I get back."  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
Haymitch arrives at the center & is escorted into Peeta's room. What he sees shocks him. Gone are the lines of pain & agony instead a inner peace emerges. His face is relaxed as Peeta who is now bald being prepared for surgery to drain what fluid is in the tumor, looks at his mentor.

Well you finally don't have to babysit me anymore. You get to get rid of me.

I thought when the war was over I wouldn't have to bury anymore tributes. Oh the irony, the irony Peeta. Why didn't you listen to her? You had her love & trust. She even went against her no children rule for YOU. If you would've switched docs you would be alive & a becoming dad today. Do you know what I would give for that?

You still can Haymitch. Do me a favor, start living & no more pity parties. Effie wouldn't have wanted it & neither did your family nor do I. You still carry your mom's letter. You know you should at lease try to date. Hazel is in 12 again. She would be good for you so would Katniss's mom but I know she won't go back to 12. It's too much for her. Haymitch start over damn it before you end up like me. An empty shell. You've been there. Get busy living Haymitch. Also I want to release Katniss of her promise so she can return to 12 if that what she wants. It's her home too but Haymitch she is never to see me again. No matter what. Not after what I did to her but I want you to still be there for her.

Ok she won't see you again. Anything else kid?

Be a witness to my will. I included a letter to Katniss. You're right I didn't deserve her. After that you leave & you don't look back. If you're not going to live for yourself, live for me. Haymitch only nods.

Peeta has the lawyer drop the case & in a moment of clarity has him make up his will leaving everything to his unborn child. Haymitch is one of the witnesses with his doctor being the other. There is also a letter for Katniss.  
The news calling for the investigation will be released tomorrow at noon in a press conference. Doctors think it's best for Peeta to be moved to a facility outside of the capitol for at this point around the clock will be required. Peeta wants to stay in 12 in hospice care. So a compromise is made where Peeta will have around the clock care in District 4 at the medical hospital until the end. The lawyers get to work, calling the Judge, the President & Katniss's lawyers.

Haymitch returns to Cato apartment informs everybody of what happened & what the test showed. He also releases Katniss from her Victor's promise so if she wants to she can return to 12 again if she desires. Peeta also said you're not to see him again.  
Katniss he's dying. Let him go in peace.

Ok but I'm not going back to 12, as everybody looks at her in shock. Peeta said once that the past was a nice place to visit but you can't live there. My future is with Cato where ever that leads. It's in 2. I feel I have work to do here concerning experimental treatments & domestic violence. Cato's arms come around her in a hug. Later they'll talk but for now she needs to rest. He could tell she about dead on her feet.

Later that night at the training center in d-12's suite:

Haymitch & Camille talk.

You got rid of the bar. Good for you. You're a better person for it.

I rid of it after Effie & I got married. When she died trying to save Prim at the President's mansion, I almost put it back in, fully stocked. Especially after I found out she was carrying our child. She didn't know Camille. She was only about two to three weeks along.  
I'm not James Camille. I don't know where this will take us but I know I want to do this with you if you'll let me.

I know you're not James nor am I Serene or, Effie. I don't know if I will ever go back to 12 to live. (Haymitch looks like his heart is about to sink through the floor.) How about like the kids we take this one day at a time. See where this goes together? Hmm Now do me a favor will ya?

Haymitch (with a raised eyebrow): Oh & what would that might be?

Shut up & kiss me damn it.

Haymitch who at 6' 3" towers over Camille leans down to give her a kiss. Which is returned in kind by Camille. Which one thing keeps leading to another. But that's another story.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Mean while back at the apartment:  
You think that Haymitch & your mother...

About freakin' time. (as Cato does a double take) Don't get me wrong when Haymitch & Effie got married in secret I was happy for them & when Effie died trying to get Prim out, it about killed Haymitch especially when he found out.

Found out what Katniss? I don't follow.

Cato when Effie died, she was between two to three weeks pregnant with Haymitch's child. His fiancée back in 12 just after he won his games, was 5 months pregnant when she was killed along with his mother & brother by Peace Keepers at the order of Snow.

Oh my god. I'm surprise there's still booze left in this country. What he went through & twice at that, I'm surprised he didn't crack.

He was there for my family when my dad died so I wouldn't have to sell myself to keep food on the table until Mom got it back together & start over again. Out of two people in the world who has suffered so much they deserve some type of happiness. So if he & mom want to get together see where it goes, I will be happy for both of them.

What about Peeta & returning to 12?

Peeta doesn't want to see me because of what he did to us & the baby. It's his last request, I'm going to honor it. It's his way of letting go. He wants to move on even if he's dying. My home is in 2 now. You the baby & I. As I told mom, I got a lot of work to do. God I wish this baby will quit using my bladder as a trampoline.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
10am court room at the court house-Capitol  
All rise for the Judge as she sits down at the bench.  
I have been informed of the circumstances of Mr. Mellark & I am understanding that Mr. Mellark is requesting to dismiss the case?

Yes your Honor.

Gentlemen after looking at everything, Mr. Mellark didn't have a case to begin with. This was done prior to the tumor even forming & at that time he had his full capabilities. Therefore, the original documents in the divorce case Everdeen-Mellark vs. Mellark still stands. Sole custody of baby Mellark will remain with Katniss Everdeen. Case dismissed.

Everyone rises for the Judge. Yet Katniss is seeing a little after glow on her mother so she pulls her mother aside & ask "Mom?" 

"In order, Yes. The rest I claim the fifth." as she leaves a stunned Katniss has the group leaves through the front of the building they are bombarded again by reporters. Katniss's Lawyers took to the podium to let their client speak & what she said spoke volumes:

There was no winner here today. It was a degree of lost. Lost for my former spouse who was used for an experimental cure-Venom from Tracker Jackers. It almost cost me my & my unborn child's life because of the effects on Peeta. I am therefore requesting that a medical review board look into this & into his doctor for irresponsible treatment. As for the rest I will turn that over to President Paylor. Madam President:  
As Paylor approaches the podium a sense of calm comes over the reporters.  
Paylor: No person should ever be a victim of domestic abuse nor neglect at the hands of their spouse. With the help of Ms. Everdeen, we are convening a panel to do what needs to be done including the Mother-in-law clause. We are Panem. We do the right thing here & the right thing does not include domestic violence of any kind here.-Thank you.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
As Peeta's lawyers take over the group leaves. When all are back at the apartment, Paylor looks at Katniss.  
Paylor: How & when do you want to do this? The sooner the better to get this started.  
Katniss: I'm not going to be able to travel after this trip. I am thinking we start by getting the panel together to gather facts on domestic violence though out all the districts. That alone should take us at least 4 to 6 months by then, I should've given birth & fully recovered. Then we take it to the next step.  
Paylor: Okay good. In the mean time you take it easy. I thank you again for serving your country Katniss. Lord knows you've given enough. I look forward seeing this little one joining the world soon. Bye.

All: Good bye Madam President. 

Shortly there after Camille & Haymitch leave on a trip & said they will meet back in D-2.

As the news breaks on Peeta's tumor, domestic violence & experimental treatments the doctor in question tries to leave Panem only to get caught at the air port on his way to England. The doctor is being held for his actions that has given Peeta Mellark a death sentence. His former fiancée Willa returns home to a quiet life thanking god that there is someone like Katniss Everdeen who will fight for the right reasons.

During the that the press conferences happen, Peeta is under going surgery to drain what fluid is in the tumor. There wasn't much fluid in there tested to find Venom which meant Venom caused the tumor. The doctors try to cut some of the tumor to release some of the pressure in that area. After the surgery, Peeta is air lifted to d-4 center. He wakes up to find last two people on earth there, Camille Everdeen & Haymitch Aberthany.


	6. Green sleeves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta deals with his terminal illness. Katniss gives birth to Phoenix.  
> A Victor's Promise  
> Leave & Don't Come Back
> 
> Chapter 6  
> Green sleeves

Terminal hospice area, Hospital D-4: Long & Winding Roads  
*************************************************************  
Peeta wakes up from surgery to find Camille Everdeen & his mentor Haymitch Aberthany there waiting. Peeta never thought he would see his former mother-in-law ever again.

Peeta: Why are you here?

Haymitch: I chose Camille & wanted to let you know. Two, to get you up to speed Katniss & Paylor are working on safety laws so what happened to you will not happen to another also on domestic violence laws in this country. Camille & I feel you needed to know so all of this was not in vain for Peeta Mellark.

Camille: I work here so get use to seeing me & no attitude Mister. Katniss is staying in 2 for now to get the ball rolling on this. Do you want to know about the baby when it's born?

Peeta: Depends, it would be nice. However I'm getting tired.  
It was their cue for the end of the visit.

Haymitch: I left art supplies for you when you are able to draw. The nurse will help you with it when you're up to it but for now here's some tablets & pencils. See you around Kid.

As they got up & left, they knew other than what was requested this was the first & last visit from them. In years to come they would remember Peeta's good points.

For Peeta until the baby was born, they were the last visitors that were allowed into his room. Peeta started drawing knowing that his days are limited. In doing so he drew what the baby would look like but not the gender. He would while he can put his wishes for the baby onto paper. He drew the baby at various ages 2, 5, 8, 10 & finally 16 the same age that it's mother went into the hunger games to save her sister. He titled the book Phoenix behind each page his recipes that he had in the bakery, along with how to frost cakes and how to draw which by far was his passion. He was known by the nurses from time to time hum a lullaby but mostly a tune called Green Sleeves.

Has Haymitch & Camille left the ward there was a pang of loss for Peeta. In keeping with Peeta's request, they left to start living & didn't look back. Has they walked outside into the sunlight there was a hope for them both for the future & they welcomed it.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
Everdeen house D-2:(One month & a week later)

Katniss never looked back on her decision to stay in District two nor with Cato. She's going through the nesting stage of the pregnancy. She making a mad dash to get everything ready for baby Phoenix. Katniss feels huge but Cato saying no she's not. Katniss feels happy that everything falling is into place for once. When Cato goes to get Haymitch & Camille from the train station, Katniss is still at the house. As the couple get off the train Cato gets a call.

"Has Haymitch or Mom got there yet? Oh-Oh."

"They just got off the train, what's Oh-oh?"

" Don't panic. My water just broke."

"YOUR WATER BROKE! I'm getting them now, on the way. Just go lay down & remember to breathe like they taught us in that class. Love you too. Looks at Haymitch & yells. "Haymitch!" (as he looks at Cato) Haymitch grabs Camille. 

"It's D-day."

"Well thank god I come prepared." As Cato gets them into the car & drives off. They get to the house in 15 minutes flat & Camille goes into mid-wife mode as soon as she get into their house. She finds Katniss laying down on the bed in her room, going through a contraction from hell. Camille checks on how far she is & Cato was getting her bags from the closet to get to the car.

"Cato put the bags down she's crowning. Wow Katniss 0 to 10 in under an 1/2 hour. Are you going for the world fastest delivery here."

"Crowning. Holy Shit!"

"Cato get behind her and support her back. Katniss get ready to push. Well at lease we know that Phoenix doesn't take her sweet time. 

Haymitch call Kat..."

"Already did she's on the way. How she's doing dearest?"

"Getting ready to push."

"ALREADY! Damn way to go Sweetheart."

"GET IT OUT NOW MOM! OWWWW!

"Okay Katniss. Push"

ARHHH! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN! EVERRRRR!  
Cato looks at her;

"Come on Katniss, Push. Almost there, I can see the head."

After 20 minutes of pushing Phoenix Rue entered into this world. Looking at Phoenix you see both Katniss & Peeta but with blue gray eyes. By that time the doctor arrived took the weight & length of her. Haymitch looks at the newborn: 

"Well doesn't she have a fiery temper just like her mother" 

He looks at Phoenix as she is laid on her mother's chest screaming her head off. With a nod from Katniss & Cato, Haymitch take a pic of Phoenix, leaves the room to make a call. Katniss, Cato & Camille enjoy the baby Phoenix who has calmed down after being laid on her mother's chest.

Cato: She's beautiful Katniss. Lord with those eyes she's absolutely gorgeous.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
Hospice ward D-4:

Haymitch calls the hospital in D-4 to let Peeta's nurses know since he will not allow any visitors anymore. The nurse goes in to tell Peeta but sees him drawing in this book it was all about his wedding day. It must have been a beautiful wedding or, has Mr. Mellark calls it a Toasting.  
She knocks lightly, He looks up & the Nurse told him: 

"Congratulations, Haymitch called Katniss had the baby, a girl Phoenix Rue, 8lbs 10oz, 22 inches long. Both mother & child are healthy and doing fine. Haymitch said she looks a lot like the both of you. He sent a pic of her do you want to see it?" 

Peeta who lost most of his speech long ago, nods. The nurse shows the picture of his daughter. Peeta utters the last words he thought he'll ever say: 

"My God she's absolutely beautiful." 

The nurse prints the picture of his daughter for him to have.  
Peeta finishes on the touches of his artwork for Phoenix at various ages based on the picture given to him. If the page didn't have a recipe it had words of wisdom he hoped would help her in life. In the last page of Phoenix's Book Peeta dated it & wrote:  
Phoenix;  
Don't be mad at Mom because I never seen you. When you were born I was told that I was dying from a brain tumor. You can thank the capitol & President Snow for that. Years ago while I was a prisoner during the rebellion, I was injected with tracker venom which is known has high-jacking. The doctor who was assigned to treat me used venom to treat me for the high jacking. This what the doctors believe to cause the tumor & for it to grow, rapidly.  
By the time they found out it was too late to save me but your mother & President Paylor went on to help many others so they don't go through what I am going through.

Your mother was there for me. She never gave up on me through it all. Even when I got violent & took it out on her. That was until one day, I got so violent I made her promise as a Victor to leave & never come back. This was the day she found out she was having you. Your mother was right to leave me Phoenix. I hurt both of you. For that I am so sorry.

You won't understand this now, you're only a few hours old. When a Victor makes a promise they have to keep that promise or, die trying. I made your mother promise never to come home again, as a Victor. This meant she had to leave her home in District 12 & never come back. Your mother, Katniss had to start all over again. I didn't make it easy for her & she was carrying you on top of that. I should've just let her go but I couldn't. Deep down I still love her but for the wrong reasons. You'll understand that when you get older too. It sucks but sometimes that's the way it goes kiddo.

What I drew in here was what I thought you will look like has you are growing up. I left you what knowledge I had in my talents. I was a baker before the games & after the rebellion. Your mother was the Mocking Jay after the games for the rebellion. Phoenix the past is a great place to visit but you can't live your whole life in it. I want you & mom to be happy with a future. Even if that future is without me. Live on for me little one. Remember when the world is a little cold & harsh, I'll be there for you. Always  
Love,  
Dad  
Peeta closes the book meant for his daughter. Finishes the one on their wedding day for today. Then he pulls a lined note pad out that had the finished letter to his ex-wife. checks it again to make sure it good enough then seals it. Stacks the stuff together & lays down for the night.

Next morning his doctor walks in with his attorney stating there maybe chance to remove most of the tumor but for the most part he will never be able to live on his own again & could have side effects. At Peeta's request he had his attorney call his mentor Haymitch & request him to come see him.

Everdeen House D-2

Katniss was lying in bed recovering from child birth. Her Mother insisted that she have at least 24 hours to recover. When she looked over at the small bassinet to get Phoenix & Cato goes on to say;

"No I'll get her. You rest."

Katniss: "Trust me. It's getting time to feed her. You dear can't do that at the moment. You're not equipped for that. "

Cato: "That's why man invented breast pumps & bottles for dear. I'll bring her to you. You will listen to your mother & rest for the day."

As Cato got up he turned on the TV.  
Then the next announcement has Katniss pissed because she wanted this time for herself.  
News anchor: "VICTOR OF THE 74 & 75 HUNGER GAMES, THE MOCKING JAY Katniss Everdeen gave birth to her daughter Phoenix Rue Everdeen-Mellark at home yesterday. Both mother & daughter are doing great.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
Haymitch comes in saying that Peeta's lawyer called requesting for him to go to the hospital in D-4. Haymitch: It seems his doctor thinks he can remove most of the remaining venom tumor. However it also means that it can have some side effects. I let you know everything when I get there & exactly what type of side effects he may have.

Both Cato & Katniss looked at Haymitch in shock as he left. Cato brings Phoenix to Katniss after he changes her diaper. Katniss starts feeding her. After a long silence Katniss speaks & what she said spoke volumes to Cato.

 

Katniss: "I hope he comes through it okay & can live a productive life but I don't want to see him. To see him brings back all the pain & bitterness. I don't want to be bitter. You, Phoenix & I are a family that is if you want. For once in my life I know what I want. I know what it's like to be loved & this is worth fighting for. We are worth fighting for Cato & I'm not giving it up for anything in the world."

 

Cato: "You amaze me. You utterly amaze me. Katniss I believe this is worth fighting for too. Don't be bitter. Phoenix is part of Peeta too just as she is a part of you."

 

Katniss: " I can honestly say everything that I went through to keep Peeta Mellark alive during both hunger games & the rebellion battling Coin, the only thing good that came out of this was Phoenix. Cato I love you & that will never change."

Cato: "Here she's asleep. I'll put her back in her little crib." Cato puts Phoenix in her crib near Katniss. He turns back sit down next to her on the bed & replies "Good because the feeling here is very mutual."

Hospice ward d-4

Haymitch just arrives to find the nurse there. She escorts Haymitch into Peeta's room she knocks to find Peeta drawing as usual. Haymitch was briefed on the current condition of Peeta is.

Haymitch: You called kid?

Peeta brings out a writing tablet explaining about the surgery. He ask if he should go through with it?

Haymitch: What are the side effects?

Peeta writes top ten or, full list? then smiles. Haymitch chuckles good one kid.

Haymitch: You know even if you make a "full" recovery you know Katniss has started over again.

Peeta nods yes. Then reaches over & gives Haymitch the envelope for her, writes "make her read it please!" under lines read & please.

Haymitch: Okay I will. What about Phoenix?

Peeta writes Yes? I already have that letter done. Don't give it to her until she's at least 15. Haymitch I don't know if I will survive this but I'm going to go for it. If I make by some miracle a "full" recovery there I won't see Katniss again. I loved her but it was for the wrong reasons Haymitch. In the games it was because she thought she owed me for a loaf of burnt bread that I threw at her in the freezing rain. In the rebellion I thought I owed her for becoming the Mocking Jay to rescue me. I don't know what will happen to me. I'm starting over, all I ask is to be kept in the loop on Phoenix. If she needs anything, her grades, her milestones etc... & if doctors clear it or, Katniss allows it supervised visits once a year, they can pick the place & the date. At best I'll need a companion or, mentor with me for life according to the doctors. I'll need you to assign me one.

Haymitch: Peeta they assign mentor by districts it's either me or, Katniss. I'll talk to Paylor about it seeing that they have the mother lodes in 1, 2 & 4 still. Will that help?

Peeta nods then writes thanks for the picture of Phoenix.

Haymitch: Don't thank me kid, thank Cato & Katniss.

They talk for few to play catch up on everybody. Then Haymitch leaves talks to the doctor, who told him if he does has well as we think he may be able to live at home with a few modifications.

Haymitch: Doc he's talking about starting completely over. Most Mentors will not live in 12. Can he do that if it goes well?

Doc: He should be around familiar surroundings but if need be he can live here in 4 or, maybe 7 for awhile. Anyways it will be a long road back regardless. Mr. Aberthany, we are talking a recovery time of maybe years. He may also not make a full recovery. A lot will be on him.

Haymitch: Thanks for giving him hope Doc. Then Haymitch leaves with an envelope for Katniss to return to district two.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
*****I wanted to thank Linda who wrote a private message to me on my fan fiction pm on this subject asking me to consider an alternate scenario on Peeta's condition. In my original draft I had Peeta passing away in his sleep after being notified of his child's birth. This way he could be there in spirit for Phoenix as she grew up(the early years would've been fun). However in her message Linda, made a very good argument why & how people survive brain tumors. With the important factor that they are alive. So I added in where the doctor will try to save Peeta. Where it will give him hope to join the living & start over again.*****


	7. ch. 7 Decisions & Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta goes under the knife.  
> Leave and Never Come Back  
> A Katniss Story
> 
> Chapter 7  
> Decisions & Risk

D-4 Hospital-Surgery:

Peeta had Haymitch take a letter for his former wife, Katniss Everdeen the night before. He knew he'll never see her again. She's doing the work she was meant to & for once there is no pang of guilt or regret. There's just hope & a look to the future. Possibly of the ability in time to see his daughter, Phoenix. Katniss was right about one thing out of this mess Phoenix was the one good thing that came out it. Upon reflection, he feels like an ass for he love the image not the woman she really is. All these years he never really knew Katniss. He never took the time. He thought has the 'lovers' he knew her but he didn't. Now looking back he see the friendship that should have been not, the couple they were force into becoming for both sides of the rebellion. Well no more of that not, if he has anything to say about it.

Has they wheel him in Haymitch told him Katniss got the letter. If she reads it or, not its' up to her. Peeta just nods said;

"Remember if I don't make it. NO moping. You go on and live for me. I don't even know if I will remember any of you after this."

Haymitch nods & goes into the waiting room to sit & think.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
D-2 Everdeen house, Victor's village-baby love

In her room Katniss, Cato is watching the news announcing the trial date of Peeta's doctor who used him as a Guinea Pig. Phoenix who is sleeping in her bassinet. Katniss looks lovingly at her daughter thinking she is the most beautiful little girl on this planet. Katniss then looks at an envelope with a familiar handwriting. It's from her ex-husband Peeta. Haymitch delivered it to her the night before. It was up to her to read it. Katniss broaches the subject:

"Should I open it?"

Cato looks at her hands then looks at her.

"Open it when 'you' are ready to read it. It'll be waiting for you."

Katniss knows herself too well. She takes her usual bull by the horns approach opens it, takes the letter & the two other documents that came with it out. Then she starts to read it.

"Katniss;

You were right to leave. I should have listened to you when you begged me to switch doctors. I should have listen to you on many things. I am sorry to have put you through all the hurt & pain that I caused.

We married for the wrong reasons, Katniss. You married me for that bread I threw to you on that rainy day. I married you because I thought I owed you for saving my life in both arenas & Coin. I think I finally get, it on what you said about what it is like to be 'owing' someone. About paying back a debt.

You are right about the one good thing out of all of this, our daughter Phoenix. If you had stayed with me, she would've never been born. Because of me & the venom that I medicated with, I could have killed both of you. Now you have to go on. You have a different path than I, Girl on Fire. You have things to do so, do it. You never let anything stop you before, don't start now.

I don't even know if I'm going to live through the surgery or, the effects from it. If I survive, the only thing I ask is to be kept in the loop with Phoenix Rue. If she needs anything, I want to know. This includes the good, the bad & the ugly. If I recover enough from it & the court allows in the future I would like Phoenix have visits with me. It can be on any terms that you see fit.

Now I have to move on with my life & you have to go on with your life. Has it should've been after the rebellion. Do not expect to see me again. I request that you still do not see me, ever. I know if I do see you, I may never let you go & to move on I have to let you go.

YOU need to move on & hopefully be happy.

I know now I don't love you the way you deserved to be loved. I loved the dream not, the real person. A person should be loved for who they are not, what you thought the image they should be.

I have included documents that releases you from your Victor's promise. I know its a matter of principle but, you can come to 12 whenever you want now. I had no right to take your home from you.

I wish you all the best Girl on Fire.  
Take Care Mocking Jay,

Peeta Mellark.

Katniss hands the letter to Cato as she picks up the documents. The documents gave Katniss the point of contacts for Peeta to set up a dialog for Phoenix for her needs & an official document releasing her from her Victor's Promise.

Katniss folds the other two documents up & put them back in the envelope. She had Cato put them & the letter in her night stand for her.  
"Katniss?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

Katniss thought about it for a moment. She thought about the boy with the bread & Phoenix. She knew then for the most part that chapter of her life closed a long time ago. That Peeta was right. They married for the wrong reasons. That they need to move on & do what is best for Phoenix Rue. It was the first time in a long time that she didn't feel bad, scared or, guilty about anything.

"Yeah Cato, I'm fine. Tired but fine."

Soon Katniss was sleeping peacefully without nightmares or, fear. Cato text Haymitch to see if there were any developments.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
In District 4 after 8 hours of surgery the doctor came into the waiting room & went to Haymitch.

"We got almost 90% of it. The rest we're going to have to treat rest of it like it was a Cancer. He survived the worse part. Now it's up to him how much he can heal Haymitch."

"You think he can fully recover Doc?"

"Haymitch with venom no one fully recovers. However depending on the patient, their health, & rehabilitation a 95 percent recovery is within reach for Peeta."

"Thanks Doc."

"Don't thank me. The next 48 to 72 hours will tell us more. The rest is up to him." As the doctor walks away.

Haymitch gets Cato's text & replies:

"They were able to remove most of it. The next 48 to 72 hours will tell them more. Doc thinks Peeta can have up to a 90 to 95% recovery. The rest will be up to him. How's the girls?"  
Haymitch then sends it. Within a minute of it, he gets his reply.

"There's always hope Mitch even for us. Our girls are doing fine. Katniss is finally resting peacefully."

Haymitch then leaves the hospital to go back to Camille's place & change. Between the two they keep tabs on Peeta for the next three days. However it was not all good news. Tests later showed that Peeta suffered a minor stroke during surgery. When he was taken off the medication for the coma it took longer to wake up. The doctor anticipated this though & knew that he will pull through. A Mentor from four was assigned to him while he goes through rehabilitation here.

When Peeta woke up he looked around for Katniss but found Haymitch & a doctor there instead.

"Where's Katniss? Where's my wife?"

"Peeta how old are you?"

"19."

"How long have you & Katniss been married & what do you remember?"

"Under a year. We just won the rebellion a little under a year ago. Where is my wife Haymitch?"

Haymitch looked at the doctor who nodded for Haymitch to continue. Haymitch started with his wife.

"Ok Peeta I am going to have to tell you a lot of things. Save your questions until after I am done. You have had brain surgery to remove a tumor near the base of the brain from the venom treatment that you were under until about six months ago. Now I am going to catch you up on your life:

First, you are now 23 years old. The rebellion has been over for over four years.

Second, you & Katniss were married for over two years. (Peeta looks at him puzzled) You & Katniss have been divorce for over a year. You were being treated with venom & for the venom high jacking that the capitol did to you with another form of venom. The venom treatment made you so violent you hurt Katniss, a lot. In under two years there were at over ten attacks in her medical record from the injuries that you caused her. After the last attack on her you made her promise as a Victor to leave & never see you again. Are you understanding all of this? (Peeta nods & Haymitch continues) This was the day she found out that she was pregnant. (Peeta does a double take) I had to hide her from you because she was hurt so bad. Do you remember the papers you drew up in case you got too violent with her? (Peeta nods yes as a tear came out of the corner of his eyes & ran down his face) After the last attack to save & protect the baby she carrying, she had to divorce you.

Third, you tried to take sole custody of the baby before she was born but Katniss fought back. Also during this time you were engaged to another girl but she broke it off with you after an episode. Anyways, during the court hearing you withdrew your case when you went into seizure & found that there was a tumor the size of a peach pit at the base of your brain near the stem. At the time you were told they couldn't operate on it that it was too late for you. That you were dying. A month & a half later Katniss to a healthy baby girl & named her Phoenix. The doctor here looked at your case again & thought he could remove most of it. He removed around 90% of the tumor. To get the rest of it, they're hitting it with radiation to get rid of it once & for all. Peeta during the surgery you had a small stroke. It's this the doctor here (pointing at the doctor) thinks is why you do not remember most of the last two to two & a half years.

Fourth, You told me that Katniss is to never see you again. You wrote a last letter to her stating this. Do you remember doing that? (Peeta nods) You took a chance in this operation & it paid off. The doctor here is going to take over. They are going to see how much damage if any is left. Got that? (Peeta nods)

"Any questions Peeta?"

"Is the baby okay? Is Katniss okay?"

"Yes, they're both okay."

"Is Katniss starting over again? Is she happy?"

"Yes." But Haymitch wasn't going to tell him about Cato Stone. Peeta just nodded thinking he didn't have the right to ask about anything else.

"Okay now the doc is going to take over. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Haymitch gets up & leaves the room. Outside the hospital he calls Camille & tells her Peeta is up. He also tells her for the most part he's pretty much lost about three years of his life. He lets Cato know what's been going on too. Haymitch also tells Cato he didn't tell him about he & Katniss. He felt that it would be better that it came from them.

Cato was in the kitchen when he receives Haymitch's text. Cato brings up lunch while Katniss is feeding Phoenix. After Katniss puts the baby down for a nap, Cato brings her up to speed with Peeta. Including that Peeta doesn't know about the two of them. Cato & Katniss talked about this. They both came to the decision that if Peeta survives the surgery, they would tell him. However Katniss gave her word that she would never see him again. After talking it over with Haymitch, they agreed that they should tell him after the doctor clears him.  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
Three hours later, the doctor came out & gave his diagnosis.

"Peeta does remember bits of the last two & a half years but for the most part those memories are either buried deep or, lost. Peeta, has lost a lot of strength on his left side but will be able to get most of it back. He speech is impaired slightly worse than expected & he's has some short term memory lost depending on the subject. He will have headaches but he will not have seizures which is a good thing. I was right, for now he will not be able to live on his own. You will need to hire a companion when he leaves the district for his home. Haymitch I was going to put it off as much as possible but he was watching TV during lunch. Peeta knows about Cato & Katniss."

"SHIT! ! How did he take it Doc?"

"Actually that is what surprised me. He wasn't upset nor, sadden. If anything he looked relieved."

"Okay, thanks doc."

Has Haymitch goes in, he sees a different Peeta. A happier Peeta. It was like the 16/17 year old kids he saw in his first games all those years ago. The sweet kid is coming back.

"Hey there kid, how ya doing?"

"I know about Katniss & Cato if that's what you're wondering Haymitch."

"Doc already told me. Believe me none of us wanted you to find out this way. Katniss wanted you to be healed before you got hit with this. Cato wanted to tell you personally."

"Cato is a mans man. An honorable man. Is she happy? Is he treating her right as she deserves?"

"Yes for both girls. He helped her heal. He never pushed for the relationship Peeta if that's what you're wondering."

"Haymitch we should've never did the star-cross lovers. It should have been those two from the beginning. I knew it back then, that Cato loved her. At the 74th Tribute parade, being the victor of the 73 games. He never took his eyes off of her the whole time. Let them know that I know."

"You know he sent the medicine that save your life in the arena for the feast?"

"No. I didn't. But why?"

"The after the parade, Katniss stayed behind to get in some extra training. After she thought everyone had 'left' she went into the archery room to let off some steam. She didn't know Cato was there watching her. When he caught hitting bulls-eye after bulls-eye to the point she was had split two arrows in a row, he then let her know that he was there. Even back then she cared enough to make sure that you were going to come out of the arena. By then I had already made my choice for Katniss. Believe it or, not it wasn't about the games that I made my choice. It was about Prim.

Anyways when he asked why, Katniss told him "You're rich so you don't know what its like to 'owe' somebody who gave you hope when you have none. When everything is taken from you." She told him about the bread ending with if she could find a way to get you out of the arena then that debt would be paid. That bread wasn't just a couple meals for her & Prim. It was hope. You gave Katniss hope to care for Prim when Camille couldn't. That's when I stepped in, in secret to help her. She was so determine to keep & raise Prim with her.  
When the Careers turned on you, against their mentor's orders might I add (Peeta's head does a double take), Cato in secret sent in that medicine to save your life. They were suppose to have you in the pack without you knowing it until it was the last eight. When Katniss hit them with the tracker-jacker nest after being treed, his tributes thought is was a betrayal on your part. It was his way to apologize for his tributes behavior."

"I told you. He loved even back then."

"I told Katniss she could live a thousand times & never deserve you. I told you the same thing after all those attacks. I think in this case. The two of you should've never gotten together as a couple. Stayed friends yes, couple no. You still want Cato to come by & talk."

"Later. I have a lot to think about."

Haymitch just nodded in agreement. Told him to get some sleep. That he will getting a mentor to help him with his rehabilitation from this district & that he will be checking up on him so don't fuck up. When the doctor thinks he can go home or, relocate he will have a companion living with him full time.

Haymitch & Camille split their time between 2, 4 & 12\. Also they traveled together to set up better clinics within the districts & trained healers through out. Yet they still kept tabs on Peeta during this time of recovery through the mentor that was assigned to him there. During that time Haymitch starting interviewing people for 12 or, anywhere he was going to move to. It took Haymitch over three weeks but he found one in an old friend of his from school, Delly Cartwright.

After Haymitch left the hospital he called Cato. He told Cato that he knew & how he found out. Haymitch also told him how he reacted around the doctor & later him. Haymitch also talked to Cato about the 74th arena.

"Cato did you ever tell Katniss you were the one who sent in the medicine at the feast?"

"No, I didn't. You think I should tell her now?"

"Yes. The sooner the better."

"Okay, let me know when Peeta is ready to talk."

"Will do, later." Hangs up.

Cato thought on this for a while. Then he just stood up & went to the nursery knowing a lot hanged in the balance.

Cato went there to find a mother who is giving her baby girl her bath. Phoenix was not too happy. Afterwards Katniss was holding her in the chair rocking her to sleep. It was then Cato talked to Katniss;

"Katniss, Haymitch called about Peeta."

"And? What's wrong Cato?"

"Peeta know about us. When the Doctors took a lunch break they put the TV on and that is how he found out about us. However I do need to tell you something else from your first games."

At this she looks right at him.

"Remember when I caught you in the archery room that night (Katniss nods yes)? Remember how you told me about the bread? (she nods again) Well during the feast, it was me who paid for the medicine that was in your pack for feast. It was my apology for my tributes bad behavior."

"Cato I don't follow?"

Cato started over from the very beginning that night in the archery room. He left nothing out that now Peeta knows that too. When he was done Katniss looked at him with a smile on her face.

"I have to ask Cato. Why?"

"I knew from the Tribute parade, I wanted you. But I didn't really know who you were other than you volunteered for your sister, Prim. So I wanted to learn more about you. The person you are. Who you really are. You didn't make it easy. I can say back then there was a lot I didn't know about. Hell Haymitch says that about you now. Then the star cross lover thing, the 75th arena, you taking a bullet for me in the rebellion & you know the rest. I wanted the person who you are, not the 'image'."

"Cato that is by far the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me. You thought I would be mad about this. For you not telling me this."

"Yes but I also knew if I didn't do it I would regret it. You see by tradition, when it comes time for the feast the Victors are supposed to sponsor another district's gift. Never their own. Up to the 74th games District two never sponsored a feast gift for District 12."

"Why?"

"Because we were always taught that your district wasn't worthy of it. Most of the time, 12 never made to the feast. You & Peeta were the first in the last 12 years in the 62 games, before that the 55th & the 50th with Haymitch. As you brought up that everyone in 2 was born rich & were the lapdogs of the Capitol. Yet there YOU were. You were willing to show that not all from 12 are rotten. You were the only one there that was honest, kind to the others. Even to me. Kind of stupid isn't it? "

"Not really considering that Snow brought up the district to be separate from each other & not united."

"Here let me take her."

Cato puts Phoenix in her crib for now. Has the pair leave the room they both agreed no more secrets. He also told her that when the doctor allows it, he's going to talk to Peeta. Katniss knew why. It's a 'guy' thing to clear the air. Yet Katniss learns more about Cato. She realizes they're more alike then they both probably ever knew.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
******I wanted to take this time to thank Linda again for giving me a different view on this story.******  
******In the next chapter will be forwarded two years later******


	8. ch 8 Long & Winding Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later for both Peeta & Katniss  
> ************************************************************************************  
> *****Disclaimer******  
> I don't own the Hunger Games  
> ********************************  
> Leave & Don't Come Back  
> Chapter 8  
> Long & Winding Roads  
> *******************************************************************************************

District 2; Two Years Later:

During the two years that followed Katniss & President Paylor introduce laws that protect women's rights which included the Mother-in-Law clause; laws that prohibit Human Experimentation, improved education standards in all districts & domestic violence issues. During this time while Peeta was still in the hospital, is when Peeta & Cato talked. Cato had brought the latest videos & pictures of Phoenix for him to see all her mile stones at the ripe old age of 7 months.

"How is Phoenix doing?"

"She's teething so she's not a happy camper at the moment. She's started crawling here, Katniss taped it for you."

"Katniss?"

"Doing good. The trial for your former doctor is in a month. You don't want to know what Katniss wants to do to him."

(smiling) "Oh I can imagine a few things. Who knows, I might help her with it."

"Take a number. The list is long & distinguished there Peeta."

"Do you love her?"

"More than anything in the world."

"I knew that at the Tribute Parade during the 74th games. (Cato did a double take)"

"You know we didn't want to to find out the way that you did."

"Yes, I know but I also know that we should have never married. Katniss was right about a lot of things."

"Are you going to be okay, with us. Katniss & I with Phoenix?"

"It is what it is Cato."

"No its not Peeta. You are still Phoenix's father. It took a lot for Katniss to read that letter the day of your surgery. Phoenix was less than a week old..."

"To wake up & find for the most part three years of my life in question, a blank. That I was no longer married because I battered my wife who was pregnant with our child at the time. That I could've killed them both. One of the them before she even drew breath. I don't deserve them. Please thank Katniss for keeping me in the loop."

"Katniss been showing your picture so Phoenix can learn the who is her dad. I wanted to know, is it okay if she calls me 'pops'? YOU are her dad. Think what you will of me, you ARE Phoenix's father. I won't take that from you. It's up to YOU, if you want to be her dad."

Peeta thought about it for a few. He even thought that Katniss didn't even have to go this far with the pictures & tapes to be kept in the loop.

"Why, Cato?"

"Why, what Peeta?"

"The tapes, pictures. All Katniss had to send through the contacts is maybe a form letter. So why?"

"Because she knows what its like to be without her dad. Phoenix shouldn't have to go through that either. Especially since he fought so hard to stay alive. Also all of us feel when you doubt yourself or, want to give up (as he holds a current picture of Phoenix up) 'she' won't let you. The rest is up to you Peeta."

Has Cato gets up to leave, Peeta stops him.

"Why the change of heart? I remembered your last words to me concerning Phoenix."

"I was protecting them then. They were hurt, injured. You were still on venom with that quack. Now seeing life is possible, you won't blow it now."

"Pops it is then. Thank Katniss again for these will you?"

"Sure Peeta."

With that Cato left. Katniss was waiting at home with Phoenix, hoping he was ready. Per their agreement, they kept no secrets. So when Cato called stating he's getting there & thanks you for the pictures. A year later, Delly became more than a companion. Delly became his wife. Delly also kept Haymitch up to speed with Peeta's progress & when he needed a good swift kick in the butt, Delly would call him in.

It was also during this time that Peeta's former doctor was tried & convicted for human experimentation & other crimes. He was sentenced to life of hard labor in a penal colony in the deserts of Panem. Within the year, he disappeared never to be heard from again.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
Peeta is still making progress with his disabilities from the surgery & the effects from the radiation treatment to get rid of what remained of the tumor. His left side is no longer weaker than his right side. However due to the stroke during the surgery his speech may not fully recover but the headaches are now gone. It took about a year before the headache were completely gone. Peeta & Delly currently lives in district 7 near Johanna Mason. He wants to move back to 12 yet he doesn't. He feels conflicted. Twelve was always home to him yet he realizes that he made a home here. He talks to Delly.

"It's like home here but its not, Delly."

"No it's not. Peeta home is what you make of it."

"Delly what would you be doing now, in 12?"

"Oh cleaning the house, taking walks in town, getting food for dinner. But Peeta many of the people who made out of 12, didn't return after the rebellion. They moved to other districts. They made a home there."

"Oh?"

"Peeta I think what is the problem is that you are homesick. Going back to 12 where somethings may be the same, others have changed a lot."

"Homesick?"

"Yes, I can't blame you. It's been over two years since you been back to 12. How about this, I arrrange a trip to 12 to see Haymitch so you can talk to him."

"Okay, to tell you the truth it'll be nice to talk to the old man."

Peeta looks at the news & sees another image of Katniss who is making a trip to...

"Delly make the arrangements soon."

Delly looked at the television set & broached the subject;

"Peeta are you going to ask to see Phoenix?"

"I told her when she was ready. Phoenix is too young to understand. She's still just a baby."

"She is also your baby too. Have you heard from Katniss at all?"

"Through letters on what Phoenix is up to. Nothing else. Delly after what I did, I have no right to. I made that request for a reason."

"Open the last letter Peeta."

Peeta opened the latest letter from Katniss this included the latest picture of Phoenix. Definitely her mother's daughter with blond hair. As he reads further he starts to tear up. Delly takes the letter from his slackened hands read it out loud:

"Haymitch & mother have been telling me you have been making great improvements. I have taken steps to adjust the court visitation to allow supervised visits with Phoenix if you want to. If you feel ready for them. I have also had the restriction removed so you can come to district two to see Phoenix, if you feel comfortable with that. If not, please let your representative pick an alternative meeting place. In compliance per your request, I will not see you. However for Phoenix's development, Cato has volunteered to be her escort for the visits. Heads up she has a firey temper & hates pink (yep definitely her mother's daughter he thought). Peeta Phoenix has known that you are her father from day one. I wouldn't do that to you.

The ball is now in your court Mr. Mellark. Please let me know what arrangement would be convenient for you.  
Sincerely,  
Katniss Everdeen."

"Peeta?"

"Make the arrangement for the visit when Katniss comes here for her speech. I prefer it in a private room away from prying eyes. Don't you think that's best?"

"Absolutely."  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
A week later...

Inside the justice building in a private room a precocious two year old Phoenix toddles all over the place while waiting for her father. Cato is sitting there watching her when there is a knock on the door. Has Cato stands, Phoenix runs to hide behind his legs as her father Peeta Mellark walks in with Delly.

"Cato are we missing somebody?"

"Phoenix, come on out."

Just then Peeta's breath caught as he see Phoenix Rue come out from behind Cato's legs. For Phoenix was the spitting image of Katniss as a little girl when they first met, braids & all with his blond hair. Phoenix studies Peeta as she stares right back at him.

"Hi Phoenix. Lets sit down."

"Leg bothering you today?"

"Yup. Cato, you remember my wife Delly?"

"Yes I do. How have you been?"

"Fine, fine. He's been keeping me busy."

"Didn't expect anything..."

"HEY!" (as all three adults look at Phoenix) "My Dad!"  
All three crack up.

"I was right. Her mother's daughter."

For the next couple of hours they read together, talked, play easy games.  
Then it was time to go as during the last story Phoenix fell asleep on Peeta's lap.

"Peeta wait up. There is also something I, well we wanted to tell you. Katniss & I are getting married at the end of the year."

"Katniss & I have been divorced for over two years now. I remarried. Quite frankly I didn't know why you two didn't do it sooner."

"Your recovery. "

"Yeah, so."

"Katniss is only one I have had feelings for since I lost my wife & child during the rebellion. Also since we're going to be a blended family, we both figured it would be nice to let you know in person. Instead of hearing on the news."

Has Cato pick up Phoenix from Peeta & puts her on his shoulder.  
"See you in 2 next month?"

"We'll be there." Just then Phoenix raises her head off of Cato's shoulder waves & goes back to sleep.

"Bye-bye baby girl."

(Phoenix grumbles in her sleep) "I'm a big girl. (as the pair is leaving)"

Delly & Peeta look at each other:  
"Definitely Katniss."

After Cato leaves with Phoenix, he carries her to the car, the driver opens the door for them & they get in. Inside waiting was Katniss.

"Well?" Has she took Phoenix from Cato.

"He & Delly got married last year. The visit went well & he appreciates that we told him instead of hearing on the news. He'll be coming to two next month for a visit with Phoenix. And they agree with your mother. Phoenix is yours through & through."

So it began one month a day visit in his district. The next month a day visit in her district. Between visits Phoenix received calls & letters from her father. Through it all Katniss kept her word not to see Peeta again.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
A year later;

At a park in District two, Cato, Katniss & Phoenix sit on a bench waiting for Peeta to show up. At this point its been over four years since Katniss & Peeta have seen each other. Yet like time things have changed for both Peeta & Katniss.  
Cato & Katniss were married in a small ceremony in District two.  
Peeta & Delly decided to stay in District 7. After visiting District 12. The change there was too much for them, so they live in Victor's Village near Johanna Manson. A month after that they found out that Delly was expecting their first child. When Delly was six months pregnant, Katniss found out that she was expecting too.  
After Delly gave birth to a healthy baby boy they named Rye Brandon Mellark, both Delly & Cato decided to put a stop to all this foolishness between Phoenix's parents. It wasn't easy. Especially since the lost of Haymitch during a train derailment accident three months ago.

For Peeta it reminded him of what he did to her & to Phoenix. For Katniss, it was fulfilling a last request on the day Phoenix was born. Yet it was more than that for her. She doesn't know if she can face the person who caused her so much pain even after all this time. After some long talks & a few sessions with a counselor, the meeting was arranged after Delly recovered from the birth of Rye.

Has Cato puts his hand on Katniss's harden swollen belly, he feels a strong kick.

"That's my boy."

'Your son is being a pain in the ass using my bladder as a trampoline. YOU did this to me."

"Yes dear & (while smiling at her & waggling his eyebrows) I would to it again."

"I wish they would get here. I feel so huge."

"You're not huge. Hey, here they come."

"Where's dad, pops?"

"Look there Butterfly."

Has Cato pointed to the pair walking toward them with a stroller Phoenix waved at them. Katniss got nervous as she got up. Then all of a sudden a peaceful calm in this surreal moment came over Phoenix's parents. Katniss sees that he is no longer tortured but happy with his new life. Peeta sees his ex happy with the man she should have been with. Both realized then and there that it would've never worked. They should've never been a couple. Now they can hopefully move on & build a friendship for their daughter's sake.

"Hi Dad."

"Well hello, Phoenix. Delly & I have someone we want you to meet. This is your brother, Rye."

"I have a brother?"

(Delly answers) "Yes, Phoenix you do."

(Peeta smiles) "Katniss."

"Peeta."

Has the two guys take Phoenix over to the swings to catch up, Delly & Katniss talk.  
"When are you due Katniss?'

"He arrives in three months."

"He?"

"Yup, he. Cato is preening around like a proud peacock."

"Have you picked a name?"

"James Cato, JC for short. I wanted to finally retire the 'fire' theme."

"You know Peeta was surprised when you didn't show for Haymitch's service in 12."

"I was there. I made sure he didn't see me."

"NO! You were in the trees above your mother when you were three months pregnant?"

"It's pregnancy Delly not a death sentence. I gave my word Delly, that I wouldn't see him again, twice as a Victor. By our code it was Peeta who had to lift it. I could not."

"Peeta. Why Peeta?"

"Because Delly when you make a promise as a Victor, you have to keep it. In my case doubly so because, Peeta is a Victor like me twice over. Peeta had me make that promise as a Victor & in this case to a Victor, that I would never see him again. The only way that I could return back to 12 or see him again like this was, if & only if he removed or retract that promise. It is a long time honor code of Victors. I don't even think back then, Peeta knew what he did when he got me to make that promise. Yet in a way it saved Phoenix's life."

"So that is why it took so long?"

"Yes. Peeta couldn't order me as a Victor because I am a Victor in my own right. Because of the promise he had me made to him, the other Victor's are here. They are seeing for themselves if its good for Phoenix. Cato opened the dialog with them a month ago. If it works out then I can start extending the time for Peeta with Phoenix. Like it should be. Because we are blended families here."

"Most people wouldn't do this Katniss."

"Peeta is Phoenix's Dad. I know what its like to be without one. I want for all of us to be friendly or at the every least civil for Phoenix's sake. She deserves to know both parents."

Delly thought about it for awhile as she picked up Rye to show Katniss.

'He's beautiful Delly."

(Peeta) "We think so." has Cato, Phoenix & Peeta came up to them. "I was thinking its starting to get chilly out here so why don't we go get something to hmm eat."

Phoenix decided to ask "Can we get cheesy buns?"  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
Later that night after Phoenix was asleep in her new 'big' girl room. Cato & Katniss were in their room talking about the visit. It was a success for the most part.

"It'll take time Katniss."

"I hope it works for Phoenix's sake. Oww (as she grabs her stomach again)"

Cato put his head on her stomach "Hey JC bed time. Go to sleep, mommy needs rest."

"Boy is he up & at them. I talked to mom today."

"Oh how's Camille doing?"

"Better, more determined not to fall into that same state like with Dad."

Just then the phone rings. Cato grabs it. It's Delly.

"Hey Delly what's up?"

"Turn on the news Cato but warn Katniss. It's about her mother."

"Katniss turn on the news its about Camille. Hang on Delly."

Katniss turned on the TV to see a picture of her mother with the announcement Mother of the Mocking Jay, Healer & Trainer Camille Everdeen, Gunned Down in botched store robbery. Has Cato catches it he tells Delly that he'll call her back as Katniss breaks down in tears. Has soon as Cato gets Katniss as calm as possible, he calls over to the hospital where Camille worked to find it was true. Katniss's doctor was called. She was already getting ready for when Cato called her & will be there within the hour. While they waited for the her doctor, Cato called Delly back to thank her.

Paylor & Cato ripped the hospital's administration and the Peace Keeper in District 4 a new one for not calling the family first before the announcement. Three days later Camille Everdeen was taken to district 12 for burial with the rest of the family. Both Cato & Peeta acted as pall bearers along with some of her co-workers. It was one of the hardest times in her life. They never caught the two robbers that were responsible. Yet with Cato, Phoenix, Delly & even Peeta, Katniss got through it. In the process the friendship grew from it.

In the years that followed, it got easier. Peeta & Katniss were friendlier for Phoenix. It took a lot work on both sides, it was never dull. Later they said it was worth it.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
******In the next chapter will be another time forward chapter. Enjoy-Hugs*******


	9. Original Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this story of mine (around a year to 18 months ago) somebody wrote stating a few things that, well hit a nerve or two (or a bunch) I felt I should add it being that I explain the story in its context in Fan Fiction I might as well do here too.

AUTHORS NOTE

CONTRARY TO POPULAR CONSENSUS I AM NOT AN ENGLISH MAJOR. I DO THE BEST THAT I CAN. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE WHAT I WROTE, THEN BY ALL MEANS DON'T READ IT.

HOWEVER PLEASE, UNLESS YOU ACTUALLY HAVE CONSTRUCTIVE COMMENTS ON THE STORY, PLEASE BE NICE.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
IF YOU ARE GOING TO COMMENT AS A "GUEST" PLEASE FOLLOW BASIC CURIOSITY & MANNERS OR YOUR COMMENTS WILL BE DELETED.

1) The basis of this story was of the "Victor's Promise" where Peeta forces Katniss to promise as a "victor" to leave & never come back. It did not matter what condition he was in (see chapter one) as a victor she had to do it. In this case to save the life of her unborn child. Forcing her to start all over again as a single mother to be.

2) Everything including the circumstances is pretty well explained in the story. Especially since the medical condition was discovered after the Divorce was final & Peeta (and Peeta cheated on her multiple times during the marriage) filed the papers prior to resettling in Twelve, in this case to ensure Katniss's safety due to the venom.

3) Saying the story is not believable & that medical conditions preclude or excuse domestic violence is as bad as the Twinkie defense.

Sorry I am venting a tad everyone. A guest put in their two cents in which normally I would be open minded if the guest would have had some amount of class & tact. (I am being very nice here). I write the way I do, as I see it. I do not have a set style, (I didn't when writing that you have to have a set style) I just go with it. I let it flow & let it come naturally. I try to do the best that I can. For all those who have been nice in your Pm's emails & comments I thank you. I received a lot of positive suggestions because of these nice people. And for that I thank them too.-Enjoy


	10. Chapter 9 Time After Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another time jump for the blended family.  
> *************************************************************************************  
> *****Disclaimer; Don't own it. Wish I did.*****  
> **************************************************************************************  
> Leave & Don't Come Back  
> Chapter 9  
> Time After Time  
> **************************************************************************************

In the years that followed Phoenix spent more time with Peeta 'dad' & Delly. When Phoenix started school, the decision was made that she spent the school year with Katniss & Pops with summer vacation with Dad & Delly. Holiday breaks & weekends were rotated to give equal time. However with a 'blended' family plans it didn't sit well with her kid brothers who both adored her. Yet the two families made work. However it wasn't always rainbows & sunshine for both families.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
District 2 Hospital 13 years later:

Peeta, Delly & Rye arrive at the hospital's pediatric center to find Katniss, Cato & JC in the waiting room worried.  
Peeta goes up to Katniss to talk;

"What happened?"

"Phoenix was on a date with her boyfriend, Mason when they got into a fight. You know Phoenix, she won't take any crap so she just up & left. Mason tried to get her into the car to give her a ride home. Mason swore he hadn't been drinking when called us saying Phoenix walked out before he could explain what happened & was going after her. Cato & I then get this call from a peace keeper saying, that Mason lost control & hit Phoenix with his car. When he blacked out, hit Phoenix, pinned her between the car & the pole. Peeta, Mason is dead. Phoenix is in surgery to fix her shattered knee. What is taking so damn long?!"

"Katniss, if she's anything like you she's a fighter."

"Yes but there's goes dance & basketball. She wanted to goes to college on her own talent. Now that may not be possible."

"It's Phoenix, she'll find a way. Like I've always said, she's her mother's daughter. There's always hope."

While they sat back down to wait, the Peace Keepers came by to tell them that Mason had no alcohol in his system. However it's now a homicide investigation because of a deadly designer drug they found in his system. At the party that he was at, they found a soda can with his prints on it that still had some of its contents. It tested positive for the drug also the can had a pin pick on the upper lip. So did Phoenix's which leads us to believe they were the targets. They think the only reason why Phoenix didn't have any in her system was because one of the other kids 'accidentally' knocked it out of her hand spilling most of it onto the floor. So its pointing that Mason was the only target the whole time. Phoenix was collateral damage.

After they had left Cato had Katniss's head on his shoulders. Peeta had Delly's on his shoulders the four of them worried has her kid brothers were in another area discussing a theory between themselves.

"Do you think it's sound Rye? Maybe I'm just venting."

"I came up with the same theory when the Peace Keeper was talking to Dad & Katniss, JC."

"You think?"

"Tell them JC."

Just as JC goes to them to talk, the doctor comes out. He apologised for taking so long but they couldn't save her knee so they replaced it then & there. He didn't want to come out until after the anathesic fully wore off. What got him was Phoenix is asking for her kid brothers. Cato looks at the pair there.

"Boys."  
JC decided to be the spokesman for the two.

"Yes, Pops?"

"What were you two talking about over there?"

"A theory that Rye & I had Pops."

"Exactly what theory James Cato Stone?"

JC gulped & took a deep breath before explaining it fully. JC ended it with;  
"After what the Peace Keepers were telling you all Rye came to the same conclusion too."

This is when Delly looked at her son;  
"RYE BRANDON?"

Rye thought oh shit here we go.

"Yes Mom."

"Just when were going to enlighten us about this?"

"It was JC's theory so, I was going to let JC take the credit. By the way, not bad little brother."

"Thanks Rye."

Cato then spoke up;

"Next time just tell us."

"Can we go with the doctor to see Phoenix now Pops?"

Katniss then spoke up;

"Go. Maybe she will tell you more without us there."

The boys go with the doc.

"What do you think Katniss?"

"Peeta if the boys are right, there's somebody obsessed with our girl. From what I can tell, its the only thing for the most part that fits the facts has we were informed of. This is worse than when JC had his tonsils taken out."

Has they sit back down next to their spouses, Peeta commented;

"At least she didn't lose her leg in the arena."

"I still feel rotten about that., Peeta. I should've gotten that medicine to you faster."

"Don't they didn't want me to come out alive. It was suppose to be you."

Katniss does a double take.

"Say what?"

"A few years back before Phoenix started kindergarden, they made all the documents from the games opened to the public. I always had this question of who was suppose to win if it was meant to be only one; You, me or Mars from 2. So I made a trip to the Capitol after a weekend visit. I got a copy of the records. YOU were suppose to be the lone winner then, after the 'Victory tour' if you weren't 'taken' were going to be sold into prostitution."

"I was only 16 at the 74th games."

"Snow didn't care. Too many of the Capitolites were interested in you. Haymitch was doing everything he could to prevent your selling. It didn't sit well with Snow. I do not know to this day how in the hell Haymitch got Snow to back down."

Katniss just put her hand to her mouth & closed her eyes for a moment. This is when Cato took over the conversation.

"Haymitch didn't Peeta. I did."

Both Peeta's & Katniss's snapped back up at Cato.

"I called in my favor. Most 'Victors' don't get favors from the President. When I overheard Snow telling Haymitch his plan for after the games if Katniss was only one that came out, I called in my favor, to allow Haymitch's plan for the two of you to get out. It's not right to 'sell' someone you do not own."

Mean while in the recovering room, two brothers are getting an earful from big sis. The boys will tell their parents & they quote "she's pissed off & wants to take them down."  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
Laying in a bed in the recovering room Phoenix looks around while waiting for her brothers to show up. The doctor told her everything that they had to replace her knee, the bruises, that Mason was dead. The doctor also told her tomorrow, the peace keepers will be by to question her about tonight after they clear it with him. He will make sure that one of my parents are here with me during this time.  
Phoenix is deep in thought when her brothers come up.

"Hey Butterfly."

"Hey guys. Mason didn't make it." Has Phoenix tears up.

"No, he didn't. We know."

"Okay I know you two. Tell me what you think."

Rye asked her;

"Phoenix was there anybody besides Mason?"

"No. Mason & I have been together for two years. Everybody knew that."  
"Anybody who wanted to take you out lately?"

"What are you getting at Rye?"

"Actually it was JC who came up with this theory. One of Mason's rivals but you & Mason were drinking that same kind of soda, that's why JC thinks somebody accidentally knocked it out of your hand. Whoever knocked it out of your hand, was the one who dope them."

"Wait it wasn't a guy who knocked it out of my hand it was a girl. She'd been making moves on Mason before he came back with our drinks. She was lit but she didn't looked tanked. I was going to get us some snacks when she bumped into me. It was kind of embarrassing."

"What was her name, Phoenix?"

"I don't know. Never seen her around 2 before."

"Rival school?'

"Nope know them. It gives me food for thought." Phoenix asked the doctor to get everybody else in. Before the parentals got there Rye & JC hit her with question, after question. Soon Dad, Pops, Mom & Momma Delly come on in. One could say you never saw four relieved parents in their lives. By then the doctor had also told them, about the peace keeper visit tomorrow. There getting her room ready for the rest of her stay. Peeta then said that they were getting a hotel for the night & Katniss stopped them right there.  
"Oh no you're not."

"Katniss its too late for a train."

"Peeta, I have a Mother-in-law suite that you & delly can use. Rye can bunk with JC."

"You're sure."

"Yes since Phoenix is going to be here for awhile, it makes perfect sense."  
Then Cato speaks up.

"I agree. This way we can figure out schedules, her make up work & PT."  
Phoenix then looks at everybody;

"Something tells me I'm going to hate that last part."

"Listen to Pops, Butterfly. Pops & Dad will get you better yet. Yes you will but later it'll be worth it."

After they moved Phoenix to her room. Katniss called in a favor with Paylor to have a guard for Phoenix. Within the hour three of Paylor's most trusted bodyguards arrived to guard Phoenix until she returns home. Katniss was going to stay with her, when Phoenix even said;

"Mom! I'm tired, you're tired & we're going to have the peace keepers to deal with tomorrow. I already know that the four of you are going to make plans. You need to be there. I'm a big girl. I need some time to process this."

"I'll be here first thing in the morning, Phoenix Rue with maybe some hmm... chocolate chip pancakes? Hmmm"

"With sausage & cheesy buns?"

Has Katniss gives her a kiss on her forehead:

"With sausage & cheesy buns too. Nighty night Butterfly" as Phoenix falls back asleep.

After everyone arrives back the house in Victors Village the boys go and crash in JC's room while four parents get coffee going for the night. They make plans for school, home, hospital schedule & physical torture when the time comes.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
First thing in the morning Katniss arrives with Phoenix's favorite breakfast. Katniss tells her that the peace keepers will be here this afternoon so could rest more. In the mean time Pops is going to get you make up work so you don't fall behind & we already have a tutor schedule. When Phoenix asked is dad coming to visit during all this? Katniss told her not to worry. On his weekends until she can travel, they're coming over to the house.

"Mom, why?"

"Because my Butterfly, Dad loves you too. We can put aside our differences for you."

"Pops is okay with this?"

"He & Momma Delly helped with the schedule so not to interfere with your brother's schedules."

"Well we can cancel basketball & dance scholarships. This sucks."

"Phoenix we already had your college education set up when you were a baby. YOU wanted on your own merit."

"I know but, I wanted to do it."

"As your grandmother told me once before you were born, 'Broken wings mend but they do mend.' "

"Has anybody got a hold of Mason's parents today."

"I did last night. They're just grateful you're alive. Come on rest little one. Mom's here."

The next time Phoenix wakes up, Katniss is asleep in the chair on one side. Dad is awake in the other.  
"Hey baby girl."

"Hi Dad."

"I think your mother super-glued herself into that chair. She won't leave you. Mason's parents came by but you were still sleeping so, they left."

"That's Mom for you. Are they okay?"

"No baby girl, they're not. Just like you're our baby, Mason was theirs."

"Dad I keep racking my brain on the girl who knocked my soda out of my hand. I can't place her. I don't know who she is."

"Try it at a different angle Phoenix."

"I don't follow Dad."

"You don't know who she is right? (Phoenix nods) Go with who she isn't. In the mean time can you describe her to me?"

"I think so, why?"

"I have pad, pencil & mad drawing skills. I can sketch her."

"That's perfect."

Peeta pulls out his sketch pad & went with the basics in facial features. Then Peeta started firing off questions has hair color, eye color, eye shape, nose, brow... then it hits her.  
"Dad! She had a four leaf plant right here at the end of her brow. It was dark pink or red like a strawberry. I thought it was a bad face paint on but, it could be a birthmark."

At this Katniss wakes up;

"What... huh?... Peeta what are you doing?" But Phoenix answers for him.

"He helped me remember the girl who knocked my drink out of my hand."  
Katniss looks at Peeta sketch. It was very detailed. Just then the doctor knocks, comes in with two peace keepers, Cato & the family attorney.

"Honey, why is Geo here?"

"To make sure Phoenix's rights are taken care of, love. Hey Butterfly."

"Hi Pops. Dad helped jog my memory."

Peeta then show them his sketch saying; 

"She was getting frustrated. This helped her."  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
The peace keeper took a look at the sketch scanned it & sent it out. Its when Cato realizes that she stumbled onto something big.  
"You guys know who she is?"

"Yes. Her name is Cynthia Delreallus. Her father was..." as Peeta cuts him off.

"Doctor Cornell Delreallus who was the doctor assigned to me to treat me for the high jacking. Mason wasn't the target at all?"

"Yes he was. Mason was the target for Phoenix to suffer when he hurts her. This designer drug is known has Tarasploxin (pronounced Tar-asp-lox-in) also known asp-lox. It uses the stickiness of the venom to hit the system hard & fast. Its' also high concentrated to bring on anger & aggression. The bad part is that it leaves the system within the hour of taking it without a trace. It had to have been a very high dosage to have it still in Mason's system for him to blackout like that."

"Why would she want to hurt Phoenix?"

"To hurt the people who took her father away."

Katniss then spoke.  
"Then you're saying that it's my fault for bringing justice to the man, for almost killing my ex-husband?"

"No Mrs. Stone."

"Then what? Who's the actual target? It just can't be a 17 year old girl."

"That's what we are not sure of. With this sketch we can put a ABP out on her before she strikes again."

After a few more questions, the peace keepers left. No one in that room felt better for they all knew that a killer is out there with a killer designer drug.

Phoenix was in the hospital for almost two weeks while she was there Cato made sure that she will be safe at school. Peeta & Delly stayed with Phoenix while, Katniss & Cato attended Mason's funeral. Cato was even one of the pall bearers for the family. Even though they were informed of the circumstances of their sons' death, they never blamed Phoenix for it. They even went to visit Phoenix at the hospital after the funeral with Katniss. It wasn't easy for everybody but they were glad that Phoenix was going to be okay.

Also during this time a nation-wide man hunt was on for Cynthia Delreallus for one count of murder & one count of attempted murder. It took over two months to find her. Ironically the peace keepers found her in District 7 when a 13 year old boy who was coming home from school, found her lurking about near his house in Victor's Village.

In the penal desert colony, they found Dr. Delreallus's body in a shallow grave five miles from the colony itself where his daughter left him there many years ago.

The more the peace keeper investigated into Cynthia, the more dirt they found. They would be investigating this case for over three years before bringing it two trial due to many of the unsolved murders that were linked to her in all te districts.

However for Phoenix, it didn't bring back Mason. Mason was her first love, her first kiss. They both loved each other to the end. It hurt her, it hurt her to her very core. Because of what happened, it was years before Phoenix would let anybody get close to her again. Phoenix pushed her physical therapy or, torture depending on the day just, to keep going.

During her senior year she applied only to colleges abroad. For her parents it was hard for them to see their child so heart broken as they tried to talk her to also apply to schools here. Phoenix told all four of them straight up, no. She needed this change. She needed to do this.

The one person who understood it all was Cato, her Pops. Katniss was not happy about it.  
"Why abroad Cato? There are many fine school in this country."

Cato turned to her:

"Katniss remember the day you took a bullet for ME?"

Katniss nodded yes.

"I should've never been on that mission. I just returned from burying my wife & child. I didn't want to go on for so long. YOU had to tell me to join the land of the living. A better example Camille. She zoned out for almost five years leaving you to raise Prim. Even after the rebellion, she never returned to 12 full time. Yet Camille carried on. Remember how after you lost Prim it took you a better part of a year to even want to hunt again. (as he held her face close to his)  
You named her Phoenix because even after something so terrible happened to you a beautiful thing came out of it. Came out of the ashes that was the 'Girl on Fire'. Phoenix is coming out of the ashes from Mason's death. She's pushing herself to join the living again. She getting ready to start over. To fly out of the ashes & leave the nest. Who knows it made be the best thing for her."

"It doesn't mean I have to like it, that she'll be so far away."

"No but it doesn't mean she should stay here in pain either. She'll come back, when she's ready."

Three weeks later the letters came in from Oxford, Edinburgh, Paris, Rome, Sydney, two in New Zealand, Nova Scotia & Dublin. Only four were going to accept her; Rome, Edinburgh, Oxford & Sydney. In the end Phoenix chose Oxford in England.  
Little did she know that her adventures were just beginning.


	11. Endings & Begginings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of Leave & Never Come Back.  
> **********************************************************************************  
> Leave & Don't Come Back  
> Chapter 10  
> Endings & Beginnings  
> **********************************************************************************  
> ***Disclaimer; Don't own it & all that jazz***  
> **********************************************************************************

***Disclaimer; Don't own it & all that jazz***

A week after Graduation;

Phoenix bags were packed for the trip to Oxford. She still from time to time was looking for Mason to come through that door to stop her from going. She knew it was no use, Mason had been dead for nearly a year now. Several boys wanted to take her out but, she couldn't do it. Now at almost 18 Phoenix Rue Everdeen-Mallark is flying out of the nest. This still did not sit well with her mother. Katniss felt she was running away from the problem.

The four parents took her to the airport for the flight to England. It was that awkward moment when they had to let her go. When they did it wasn't easy for any of them, but they did it. And became better parents for it.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
Oxford, England two years later;

Phoenix was doing an assignment for one of her classes. The assignment was to write about the one person who they thought touched so many lives. They were also to read it out loud in front of the whole class. Phoenix wrote about her mother, Katniss Everdeen-Stone & how her mother was a voice of a new nation. A nation that no longer sacrificed their children to slaughter, helped draft measures against domestic violence, drafted measures against human experimentation & improved education for the whole country. She titled it "The Girl on Fire. The Mocking Jay who became a Phoenix." Her professor was so impressed he asked her if he could have her Mother give a lecture on the Panem rebellion. Phoenix advised him to ask all four parents so he can get the whole story of the Panem Rebellion. For once her Professor did & he was glad he did it.

When the four showed to give the two day lecture, the other students got a glimpse of Phoenix's life. After the lecture one student asked;

"Then why Phoenix won't let anybody get close to her after that?"

Cato & Katniss replied;

"You see when you lose somebody that close to you because another wanted to make you suffer, you feel you are at fault some how. A part of you never wants to go through that pain again nor, have somebody close suffer like that again. It's very hard. It's harder for the parent who has to see their child go through that pain."

It was also later while her parents were visiting at Oxford she met somebody closer to home. Phoenix finally let somebody in again. A young man by the name Orion Marcus of District 4 who she introduced to her parents. But that's another story.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
Epilog:

Peeta & Delly lived quietly in District 7 with their son Rye.  
Rye went into the medical field where he met his wife, Penne. Rye remained in District 7. They had two children. A son name Bran & a fiery red head daughter they named Ruby.  
Peeta & Delly were married 52 years when Peeta passed away peacefully in his sleep at the age of 76. Delly followed 2 years later.

Cato & Katniss remained in District 2 where Katniss still did work with the government concerning domestic violence, abuse on all levels, education & human experimentation until she retired two years ago. Their son JC stayed until he graduated high school then, went into the Military & then later into Government office. After moving to District 4 where he met Mitu (water in Japanese), he became the Deputy Mayor & later Mayor for the District. They married & have four children. Their son Barrage James (Barrage is dam in french) & triplet daughters Suiren (water lily in Japanese), Kaigara (seashell in Japanese), Bella (beautiful in Italian). JC to this very day knows never to pissed off a mother (especially his) to the point that she will curse you with triplet daughters that act like you are as a teenager, at birth. For the 'Mother's Curse' works.

Cato & Katniss were married for 50 years when during a routine exam the doctor had found something in Katniss's test. More test were ran to find stage four cancer. The Arenas, the rebellion & all the things that she was put through finally caught up with her. Katniss was told she had less than six months. Just to prove them wrong three years later, Cato called Phoenix to come home. Phoenix had made the trip in record time to District Two to her parent's house in the old Victor's Village. Phoenix arrived she was greeted by her niece Bella.

"Hi Aunt Phoenix."

"Hey Bella, where's Grandpa?"

"Upstairs. He won't leave her side. I don't think he's slept in two days."

"I see Pops is stubborn as always."

Phoenix goes upstairs & knocks. She pops her head in to see Pops holding her mother's hand. Head on the mattress asleep. Mom wide awake. Has she turns her head toward the door, Katniss smiles.

"Hi my Butterfly."

"Hi Mom. Pops finally clonked out."

"Yes, had to promise not to go anywhere to get him to sleep. How's life abroad kiddo?"

"Well the people are nice but the travel can be hell."

"Remember what we talked about concerning all of this."

"Oh yes I do."

"By the way Dad & Momma Delly said hi. They're very proud of you."

Phoenix knew her time was coming near. For before she returned home & friend told her to look for the candles. When the candles are blown out, that's when she's gone. Phoenix saw the candles yet kept the conversation going.

"Well of course they're proud of me. Dad bragged for almost six months that 'his' daughter graduated from Oxford."

Just then Cato wakes up.

"Hi Pops."

"Butterfly, how long have you been here?"

"About a half an hour. You needed the rest."

Two days later her candles went out. Katniss Everdeen-Stone died from stage four cancer. Has family & friends filed into the chapel for the service yet when everybody was seated Phoenix went to the podium & spoke;

"My mother is running a few minutes late so she left this for all of you."

Phoenix put in the DVD & Katniss came on screen.

"Sorry folks. I kind of got tired of everybody telling I would probably be 20 minutes early to my own funeral. Well you know me, since when did I do anything anybody tells me to do? (people started chuckling) So I decided to be late for my funeral. Just to see what's its like.  
And before you all go 'Oh no she didn't? Yes, I did. I mean if you look at a funeral, you're celebrating someone's life & they're not at their own party. (Everybody started laughing)  
That & finally my husband can say "I finally got a sense of humor. Too bad I'm missing out on it. I love you baby. Remember no tears. My goodness, I think I'm finally getting in the last word. (laughter) See you on the flip side. "

With that the DVD ended as everybody applauded, as her casket was brought in for the service. Later after everyone left, Phoenix handed Cato a DVD as she & her Pops were talking;

"Pops, Orion got an offer here in Two. Were going to be here by the end of the week. Want to help me house hunt?"

"Sure. So mom got her final wish."

"What's that Pops?"

"You at home."

"You know Mom. One way another she was going to get in the final word on this." as both laugh.

"Yes she did Butterfly. Yes she did."

Later alone in their room for the first time in over 53 years sat Cato on their bed as he put in the DVD. It was Katniss with her message for him;

"Hi there Sword Boy;

Remember no going out & getting yourself shot at. I'm not there anymore to take the bullet for you (chuckles remembering the first time they met). I hate to sat this (then don't Cato thought) but, my mother was right (what? I may need to rewind this part). There is life after bad relationships. Wings get broken but they do mend. Look at what we've done Cato. We brought down a government, helped rebuild a new one, our children no longer live in fear of being reaped for slaughter, we raise 2.5 great kids (don't worry Peeta use to say the same thing) & we had a great life together. We did it babe. We survived the good, the bad & the ugly together. I'll be waiting for you when the time comes. Just don't wish for it too soon. Love you."

The screen goes blue as Cato realizes that he's left alone here. Most of his family, friends & fellow Victors are gone. Now the love of his life & best friend is gone too.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
18 months later;

Newsreels played the article over & over again as Phoenix, her husband Orion, JC, Rye & the rest of the family are in front of the family crypt waiting for a familiar casket.

As pictures of Cato Stone at various ages in life show on the screen, the news broadcast last Victor of District Two as died:

"Cato Stone, widower of the Mocking Jay, Katniss Everdeen-Stone passed away two days ago at home. Cato Stone was the Victor of the 73rd Hunger Games, was part of the rebellion with ground forces, teaming up with the Mocking Jay & later after the rebellion assisted President Paylor in rebuilding that nation. Victor Stone & Victor Everdeen married six years after the rebellion ended. Victor Stone was that last Victor that came out of District two. Victor Stone is survived by 2.5 children, several grandchildren & great-grandchildren. A spokesperson for the family was quoted to say; 'They are together again-Always'."

The End  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
***Debating on putting in alternate chapters, an alternate ending. Stay tune***


End file.
